We Promise
by loving-Laura-dearly
Summary: doesn't follow books Draco and Pansy are trapped in the life their parents have laid out for them. For a while it seemed easy to grin and bare it, but as tempers run high through out their seventh year, will they find a way out? Fight till the end?
1. Forced Proposals

"We are so close Draco, be a man, and stop complaining." Lucius threw some papers around on his desk.

"Yes father- but please, can I just go away this weekend? I have to go to school Monday, anyway and my ears will bleed if I have to listen to mother and her friends gush over me…" He sighed. Lucius looked up at Draco.

"Yes, of course," A smirk spread across his now wrinkling face, "Bring Pansy." Draco glared back at him knew he had to comply. He just nodded and walked out.

To be terribly honest Draco was tired of Pansy, and she most definitely was tired of him. They were going to be turning seventeen and since they had been stuck together since they were two they felt a little suffocated to say the least. Of course none of this stopped them from keeping up appearances as Slytherin Prince and Princess. School royalty was where both of them felt they belonged, but after Hogwarts was over so were they. That was their plan.

Draco walked upstairs, ordered and elf to pack his things, and then stomped out the door. Blaise was waiting on the lawn with his elf, Clotus, and his things. Draco gave him a cold smile, and then took out his wand.

"Where are you going?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"To get Pansy" Before Draco could apparate, Blaise grabbed his arm.

"I thought this was going to be a guy's weekend, with girls not from Hogwarts." Blaise groaned.

"It was, until father ordered me to take her." Blaise knew then that there was no way around it. Draco disappeared with a pop and landed in a lavish dining room. Mrs. Parkinson was sipping a drink of some kind and smoking. She gave him an excited smile and ran over to hug him, kiss and pinch his face.

"Pansy is upstairs Darling, are you two going off for the weekend?"

"Oh yes, Audrey, to the beach house." His face was starting to hurt from smiling. He quickly made his way upstairs. When he walked into Pansy's room she was sitting at her vanity looking at herself in the mirror. She was frowning, of course.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at him in the mirror.

"You're coming away with me for the weekend." Draco told her indignantly.

"No I'm not." She spun around. She wore a pink and black bathrobe with a lacy night gown underneath.

"Get dressed we're going."

"Stop, I'm not going!" She stared at him with anger.

"Yes you are and you're not going to ruin my weekend." Draco got up and grabbed her arm.

"Stop! I'm not going, get out!"

"Pansy, can you not be a pain in the ass. I want to go to the beach, father told me to bring you, so just put some damn clothes on and I'll have an elf pack your bags." He dragged her up the feet by her arm. She ripped it away from him and stormed over to her armoire.

"I'm so sick of this…" She muttered.

"Shut up." Draco hissed and sat down in her vanity chair.

"Get out-you're not staying in here while I change—"

"Nothing I haven't seen before Pansy—" Draco broke off, laughing to himself.

Pansy just glowered at him and changed at top speed. She threw on her skirt, grey sweater, and stockings with boots. Draco started to laugh in harder at her clothes. She screamed and chucked a spare shoe at him.

"What is so damn funny?"

"We're going to the bitch not Russia!" He walked over to her armoire but she stopped him.

"I just have to dress this way in front of mother…."

"Why?"

"She found a dress I wore to one to the Hogsmeade trips. She nearly died." Pansy gave out a giggle and Draco laughed too. They stopped and looked at each other, "I want to have a good time with you…" Pansy leaned close to him.

"Alright well we won't be able to if you don't…hurry up!" He gave her an impassive look and then walked out.

"Always so cold…" she muttered.

Draco stormed down the stairs and out of the house before Pansy's mother could talk to him again. He waited on the luxurious front lawn. It was filled with statues, fountains, and carved bushes. A bit tacky really, Draco thought to himself. Pansy finally came out the large black front door. Her bags were floating behind her. They apparated and they landed in front of an old Victorian by the sea. The sounds of laughter escaped the windows of the house. Pansy followed silently behind Draco.

Inside Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and a few other Slytherins were sitting around the parlor room, drinking. Draco didn't acknowledge them and headed towards the spiral staircase.

"Pansy, good to see you…" Blaise smirked at her,

"Shut up." She hissed and stomped up the stairs. By the time she reached the top Draco was rounding a corner, and she had to run to catch up. He stopped in front of one of the doors in the hallway and opened it.

"This is our room."

"I don't want to stay with you." Pansy murmured.

"When have I ever considered what you wanted?" He sneered, and left her to put her things away.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

"Draco c'mon- you aren't serious are you?"

"Yeah I am. Mother's got me looking at suits and everything. I'm sure all of your parents know. Christmas break, we will be married." Draco sighed and sipped his fire whiskey.

"Does she know?" Crabbe asked quietly.

"Nope."

"Draco, I'm going to go to the beach." Pansy jumped off the last step of the staircase, and made her way to the door. He just waved tiredly as she left.

"You need to tell her mate." Blaise put his glass down on the coffee table. He stared at Draco until he got a response.

"Fine, but don't bother me when she won't shut up about it." He threw his glass in the sink. It broke but Draco seemed to be a bit too drunk to care. He crept down the beach. When he saw Pansy run up to the water and just touching her toes in it, he felt a smile on his lips. He stopped spying on her, he wasn't a child. As he walked along the sand he thought about how to tell her. I should just be blunt- there is no other way to say it, he thought.

"Pansy," He called to her and she turned around. She had cat eyes when the moonlight reflected off of her hazel pupils, "I have to tell you something." She skipped over to him and looked down.

"Yes?"

"Mother told me the other day about something coming up that we have to do." He had never been this nervous about telling Pansy anything. Just say it, he thought, "We're getting married."

"What?"

"I know, I don't want it either."

"I wasn't going to say that but okay." Her eyes were dark and unreadable now.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. What can I say?" Her voice cracked and he knew she was trying not to cry.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"Nothing—" Draco grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Fucking tell me!"

"Maybe I actually want to marry you! What does it matter, you're forced to be with me- so I guess I got what I wanted!" She shoved him off of her and cried into her hands. He felt sick and nauseous, "Let's just go back." He could barely hear her whisper.

Draco gave in and they walked back in silence. His drunken thoughts were so loud, he felt like smacking himself in the head. Pansy didn't even sniffle as they shuffled through the sand. His mind was too loud. You should apologize Draco, you need to apologize, make her happy, don't be a bastard, and say something! A huff of frustration left his mouth. Pansy was silent.

"Will you say something!" He snapped.

"What would you like me to say?" She stopped and glared at him. Her hands were placed angrily on her hips and she leaned towards him, as if trying to knock him over with her looks.

"What are you thinking?" He hissed.

"How I have to marry someone who hates me!" She bellowed.

"What—"

"Yeah that is right! I know you hate me, after all these years of being _your girl-_I never even had the chance to date anyone else! I did everything with you and for you and it still meant nothing! No matter what I do I will never be good enough, and I'm sure-," Her voice lowered from her screaming, "I'm sure I'll be a disappointing wife. So what is the point in getting excited about _my_ wedding when I know you'll just make it hell for me? No one will ever be good enough for you _Malfoy_." A tear fell down her cheek.

"Pansy I—"

"Forget, it will never change. Forget I said anything!" She hid her eyes under her hand and ran back to the house leaving Draco alone on the beach. The wind picked up and a shiver escaped him or maybe…it was just Pansy making him shiver.


	2. Auntie

When Draco walked into the house Crabbe lay sprawled on the floor. Goyle was passed out in a chair and Blaise drinking alone. He looked amused. Draco walked by without a hello. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and saw Pansy lying in bed, still silent. He took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed in only his boxers. Rolling over to her he could hear her breathe and knew immediately she was awake.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He half hoped that she didn't hear him.

"Doesn't matter, I was being stupid…."

"Look at me."

"Why, I'm trying to sleep?"

"…please…" He muttered. Her body rolled slowly to mirror his, "I really do love you, and I'm sorry that I've been a _bit_ cruel to you in the past year." He stared into her eyes. They were black because there was no light in the room aside from the moon and Draco was the one facing the window.

"It's okay. I'll try not to be an embarrassment to you…." She murmured.

"Stop," He placed his hand on her cheek, "I mean what I say, and you know I've never lied to you…." She scoffed.

"Yeah okay."

"Alright maybe about some things," He smirked, "but you know I don't apologize for anything." He added.

"Yeah I know." She laughed.

"Good, so don't expect too many from me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell asleep.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

"Draco get up!" A pair of hands took Draco by the neck and dragged him out of bed. He opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him, "Get dressed now, we have things to do." His eyes were like ice.

After Lucius had left Draco dragged himself to his feet, and put clothes on. He didn't want to wake Pansy so he crept out of the room. As he trudged down the stairs, he felt a knot form in his stomach. The air went cold around him and his hands became clammy. This was a very particular and potent feeling, and it normally meant the Dark Lord was here, on his away, or arriving. Draco kept on down the stairs and into the kitchen. His Aunt Bellatrix sat perched on the counter biting her nails in a bored manner.

"Oh, Draco, you look so strapping now a days." She held out her arms for a hug and of course he had no choice but to walk over and place his arms around her bony frame. When he went to pull away she kept him close and whispered, "Did you tell Pansy?"

"Yes Aunt Bella, I did."

She let go and gave him a huge insane grin, "Oh I'm sure she is so pleased. We have so much work to do today though, my dear."

"What is this work you and my father speak of?" Draco leaned back on the counter.

"Oh your father was only here to wake you; I'm here to discuss the wedding with you and the bride." A giggle escaped her and she began to twirl her hair around her wand, "and the baby."

"Excuse me?" He stepped away from her, "Please tell me I'm getting a cousin—"

"Oh heavens know darling, I'd rather adopt you than have a screaming brat." She was still laughing to herself, "I guess I get to be the messenger, Our Lord has plans my love, such great plans, they are genius." Draco really hated the way his aunt talked about the Dark Lord, it was so disgusting.

"Aunt Bella, please indulge me." But he did love to play along.

"Oh my child, he needs more people for his take over and because you and the other children are coming of age, what a better idea then to collect some children?"

"What do you mean coming of age? I'm already getting married."

"Draco you're not the only one. Everyone in this house is."

At this point Draco was too horrified by everything she had told him to ask any more questions. He began to bite his nails nervously.

"Draco, I know how your parents are, all up tight and…prude but you know your Auntie. I'm not, and I'm still young…despite what your mother likes to say- it would be best to start working on the addition to the family now." She simpered.

"Yeah, I'm not so worried about that—" Bella broke off laughing and patted him on the arm.

"Oh please Draco I know you've been fucking her for years, I'm telling you not to use the protection charm any more." Draco swallowed; it was so weird to have your Aunt know your sex life.

"Hmm… yeah I'm more worried about telling her."

"Just say, you need to have a baby to serve your lord. That is quite enough, and an honor." Bellatrix hopped off the counter and pulled Draco into a hug. Her hands ran up and down his back, "I have to go now love, but I'll be back by midnight. Don't disappoint dear." She kissed his cheek.

"Weren't we supposed to discuss the wedding—"

"Oh later dear, there's plenty of time. Bye." She apparated and Draco was left standing in the kitchen alone. He felt the weight of everything going on start to crush him and he had to get out. He kicked off his shoes and ran out the door the beach.

----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Hours went by. Draco sat on the beach conjuring up a cigarette, smoking it, conjuring another, smoking it, and so on and so fourth. No matter how long he thought about it there was no way around or out of it. He didn't even know if they would get to keep the baby or just hand it over to the Dark Lord. He didn't know if Pansy was strong enough to handle all this. He felt alone. Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise didn't even have the slightest inkling about their future.

"Want some company?"


	3. The Lights Went Out

"Can I be straight with you?" Draco spun around and looked at Pansy. He stepped back and forgot what he was saying to admire her beauty. She wore a long black, lace embroidered dress.

"Have you ever sugar coated the truth before, because if so I'd like to know so I can document it." She giggled, "On a serious note you should come back soon and get dressed, the Dark Lord is coming tonight, and we need to be ready."

"Yeah, I felt it." Draco couldn't stop staring at her. The wind picked up and her hair blew into her face, which made her laugh like an angel as she pushed it out of the way gracefully.

"Well what's wrong Draco?" She stepped toward him and took his hand.

"I'm sorry I was lost in how amazing you look." He murmured, but of course Pansy thought this was a ploy.

"Draco, what is it?" She shook his hand gently.

"My Aunt came by to discuss the wedding and other plans." He started to walk down the beach.

"So? I knew she would be jumping on the plans, I'm surprised your mother hasn't stopped by though, _with_ my dress."

"The wedding wasn't really what we talked about." Draco stopped walking. He had to do it he just had to tell her, "We have to have a baby."

"Why?" Draco looked at her, he didn't expect that to be her first question.

"For the Dark Lord."

Pansy stared at him. Her eyes were full of some sort of emotion that he could not decipher. Her eyes finally fell back down towards the sand; she turned and gestured for him to follow her. They headed towards the house. Her hands were clutching her dress tightly, so tightly that he could her knuckles turning white.

"What are you thinking?"

"The only thing I am thinking is that for the first time in my life I don't feel lucky to be who I am."

"We're supposed to feel lucky-and honored-"

"We are not our parents. Draco we're an experiment. We're the enemy now, we're not children anymore, and there is nothing we can do about it." Her words finalized the matter.

"Are you upset?" The words came out of Draco's mouth so fast that he didn't even have a second to hear how dumb they were.

"I don't have time to be. After all these years of bitching I'm starting to think the real problems don't get to me anymore. I think I'd be more upset if I saw some sort of light at the end of the tunnel."

Draco shivered. A gust of wind went through his body. He was here or very close. Pansy grabbed his hand, feeling the same as he. She murmured, "All I see is dark…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco and Pansy sat quietly in the parlor waiting to the Dark Lord to arrive. Draco hated his robes, they were so heavy. He tried to roll up the sleeves but they were dreadfully long and would always fall right back down. Pansy seemed exhausted. Her head lolled to one side, allowing her bangs to fall directly in her face. He wanted so badly to brush it out of her face. Then she would look flawless. He didn't though; he just sat and watched her head fall from one side to another a few more times. Then a great pain came over his body and the air in his lungs felt cold. They both stood up next to each other…waiting. Any minute now he would be in their presence, in their minds looking for any sign of deceit. Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle hurried down the stairs and stood on the other side of Draco.

Finally it happened. The doors and windows blew open with a cold air and many dark figures began to appear in the room. Draco felt his throat close and his skin turn to ice. In front of them stood the Dark Lord, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix, and Lucius. They all looked cross, except for the Dark Lord who looked exceptionally happy, or maybe just insane. Draco and everyone in line with him bowed to the Dark Lord and followed him into the dining room. They sat after he did, watched, and waited until he spoke.

"You all look so young." He licked his lips in a creepy way, "I assume you've been told your duties. Lucius, do you have something to say? You seem to be writhing in your seat." His red eyes flicked to Lucius.

"I was only wondering when they will be receiving their marks, my lord."

"Ah yes. Let's do it at Christmas, with the rest of the events." Draco stared down the table at him. He felt Pansy grab his hand underneath the table.

"My lord, what do you suggest we do about the press?" Bellatrix eyes glimmered with passion as she stared down at the creature at the end of the table.

"I see nothing horrible about one wedding." Pansy's hand gripped Draco's tighter as the Dark Lord sneered down at her, "You'll look lovely in white my dear."

"Thank you my lord." Pansy bowed her head.

The meeting seemed to go on for hours after this. None of it really concerned them but when Bellatrix finally came out and told Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe that they too were getting married, all the color drained out of their faces and they could only nod in acknowledgment. Draco listened to his father's drawl and rant about killing the dirty blooded witches. He felt his anger rising. Why must he be trapped in this situation? In this life? Finally the Dark Lord rose from his seat. He didn't say anything, but turned and burst into puff of smoke and fire. Lucius scowled at Bellatrix.

"Must you always fuss over the details? Our Lord has more pressing issues!"

"Oh hush Lucius; let's go before 'Cissy gets hysterical." Bella ignored Lucius anger and walked over to Draco, "I'll send your mother your love, dear." She hugged him with her boney arms and then apparated with Lucius.

Draco watched Blaise sink back down into his seat. He was mortified.

"C'mon mate, marrying Daphne won't be that bad." Draco walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted to go out, live a different life after school. Now that will never happen...."

"He's right. You are right Blaise, but we're trapped here so we have to just fucking get it done with and make the best of it." Pansy's cold voice made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up.

"Schools tomorrow, we should pack." Draco quickly changed the subject so he wouldn't have to deal with Pansy's uprising anger, or so he thought.

"Easy for you! I'll bet you all the money in the world that some idiot photographer and journalist will be waiting at the train to talk to us." Pansy stood up and pulled her dress high over her ankles so she could storm towards him, "Marry you? Fine! Gladly infact, but ask me to have a baby before I even graduate? How am I going to explain any of this at school Draco?" Her voice was cracking in frustration.

"It will all be taken care of."

"Or so they tell us! All you get is a ring on your finger and a mark on your arm. What do I get?" Pansy quickly charged up the stairs and slammed their bedroom door.

"Oh and we have babies too? Wonderful." Crabbe wiped some sweat off his forehead and leaned against the wall.

"Who do think I'll be married to Draco?" Goyle barely whispered his question.

"I don't know mate. How many other pureblood families do we know with daughters?" Draco flicked his fingers and a black cigarette appeared.

"Loads, but many don't even school with us. You know what, I'm- I'm going to bed. Night." Goyle trudged out of the room.

"Same." Blaise exited and Crabbe soon followed. This left Draco smoking in the parlor by himself.


	4. What Chaos Will Ensue?

Draco stayed in the parlor for hours. He watched the smoke from his cigarette change colors and swirl around the room. He found himself biting his lip unconsciously. He never did that. Around three in the morning, when he was on his thirty seventh cigarette, he heard the boards on the stairs creak and turned his head to look. A busty figured silhouette in a baby doll nightgown stood at the bottom of the stairs with their hands folded in front of them.

"Draco, you should come upstairs." Pansy's voice was soft, a drastic change from her anger rants from before.

"I'm content."

"I'm not, my love" Her bare feet made a light pitter patter on the wood floors, "I packed your trunk for tomorrow. I think a cab will be picking us up."

"Pansy don't small talk me. I know you're miserable." Draco tried to find her eyes in the dark.

"I'm not miserable, I'm just not happy."

"I want us to be free."

"But we're not," Pansy ran a hand through his hair and then leaned on the arm of the chair he sat in, "Will you come to bed now?"

"If I can make it up the stairs." She hauled him up out of the chair, and his supported his drunken body on her small frame, but they made it up the stairs and fell asleep.

* * *

"Pansy! Pansy oh my god, why?!" Draco woke up to the shrill cries of Daphne Greengrass.

"Daph, why are you here so early, it's….oh fuck it's already twelve." Pansy sat up and opened her arms to the sobbing redhead.

"I don't want to marry him!" Draco gagged as he thought of how she and Blaise would _have_ to conceive a child.

"It's not that bad, Daphne. Who told you anyway?" Pansy stroked her hair roughly.

"He did!"

"And you just ran away from him?" Draco blurted out and began to crack up.

"_Shut up_." Pansy whispered under her breath, "Daphne go talk to him. We're going to school tomorrow and you want to be happy right? Besides, my marriage is the one that's being shot across the papers." Daphne just sniffled, nodded, and trudged out.

Draco didn't stop laughing till Pansy smacked him, "What? It must have been fucking hilarious to see." Draco gave her a smirk.

"Ugh, let's just get up, it's already noon! We've wasted our last day of summer." She jumped out of bed and pulled off her baby doll nightgown, leaving her completely naked.

"You know, if you keep ripping your clothes off you might end up with a baby sooner than you think." He kept on smirking until she turned and gave him a laugh.

"I know, I'm irresistible, try to contain yourself."

"Oh but I hate doing that." He leaned over the edge to try to grab her, but she quickly threw on clothes. With a flash of a smile she bounced out of the room and down the stairs.

Draco lay in bed for another ten minutes, debating whether to get up or just sleep till tomorrow. The sound of dishes being thrown against a wall made the decision for him. He sprinted downstairs to find Blaise and Daphne up in arms. This was a fight he was going to avoid at all costs. He searched for Pansy and saw her sitting on the porch staring at the ocean.

"We should go get are books now, I don't want to be here when they set the house on fire." Draco said as he walked out the French doors. She a agreed and they apparated to Diagon Alley

When they landed Draco took note of Pansy's attire. She wore a black sleeveless shirt, however, the midriff had been cut out and replaced but some black lacing, exposing her stomach. Her skirt was charmed shorter than her mother would have liked, which of course she wore with heels, not that they made her much taller. They walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

"What are you wearing?" His voice was drone.

"Clothes, why what's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, I can tell you're in a revealing mood is all." He almost wanted to sneer at her, but he resisted.

"Other boys seem to like it, Draco." She took note of the sixth year boys, craning their heads to watch her walk by.

"Well, if the other boys are who you're after, why not run off with them? The sixth years look ripe and ready to jump your bones" He rounded on her outside the door. The fun and games had ended. Draco's anger was boiling over although he couldn't say where it was coming from.

"Do I embarrass you by dressing this way? Because... I thought I looked nice, but if you think I look like a slag, I'll change it." Her voice was distant, mostly because she hated to be controlled. People would be surprised to know that she took pride in any little independence she had. A sickening feeling filled Draco's stomach as it did before.

"Sorry. No you look good, don't change." Her hazel eyes only flickered to him momentarily before she slipped inside. Of course Potter was there and Granger too obviously, and Draco was sure the gangly freckled one was hiding in one of the book shelves. Pansy grimaced at them as she walked by, but Draco simply ignored their existence.

"Let's just get everything and go, no point in hanging about staring at their shining bulbous faces." Pansy muttered under her breath as she began to grab books off the shelves. She stopped and bit her tongue in a sort of amused and annoyed away. Her fingers delicately traced over a silver and black book that stood out between the brown leather bound others. She slipped it out delicately and looked it over sadly.

"What's that?" Draco couldn't help but ask.

"A baby book."

"My mother probably has one…." Draco leaned on the wall. He didn't like to see her acting so strange. It was like seeing the life being taken right out of her.

"I like this one though. I think I'll get it, it's small enough any…a light read." She was practically muttering to herself.

"A light read? And what if someone finds it? What are you reading it for?"

"I don't know…doctoring or something."

"Ugh, you don't make any sense sometimes!" He exclaimed, and took her by the arm, "Why do you want this book so bad? I can get you a better one or even a—"

"I just want this for myself." The words came out very slowly but Draco thought he understood. They finished collecting their things and tried to leave quickly but Granger was asking the shop clerk a thousand questions about something random and ridiculous.

"But if the roots are uprooted, then they are no longer roots-this book is false-don't you have any other books on Herbology, and a few pages in this book are torn—"

"Sometime today Granger, I'd like to get on with my life." Draco drawled. Pansy hoisted her books up and of course the black and silver one fell, it being the smallest, but luckily it landed with the cover side down, and Draco scooped down and threw it under his pile. Granger snatched up her things after not getting the answers she had wanted and left with Potter and Weasel trailing after her.

The streets were thick with witches and wizards when they left to get new robes. Some sort of commotion was going on down near the Eelylops Owl Emporium. They heard a woman start screaming and then the cold air came. With a flash the dark mark was in the air and people were scurrying about weeping and screeching. They apparated back to the beach house and ran in, throwing their books into their trunks which were now in the parlor.

"What's wrong?" Goyle lounged on the couch eating an apple.

"The dark mark went up over Diagon Alley. We should all go back to the Manor, something strange is going on." Draco felt the sickness rising in his stomach. There things were all packed in a matter of minutes and they all prepared to see their Dark Lord.


	5. Red or Black?

A raven landed on top of a roof in a nondescript village in England. The lights were going out up and down the street which was strange because the sun had begun to set. Fog rolled in as a loud crack came from beside a mailbox. Three gangly figures all landed at the end of the road in a rush of air. They only stood there for a moment and then began to whisper angrily.

"Draco why did you apparate us here?" Pansy ran a hand through her dark hair, a tone of panic rising in her voice.

"I didn't!" He snapped. In annoyance he threw his trunk down and tried to apparate again. Nothing happened, "There is a block around the Manor. Why the fuck is this happened?!" He plopped down on his trunk angrily and scowled.

"I don't want to be out in the open like this, who knows what's going on right now. Let's try to find a—" Pansy stopped when she saw Goyle's thick finger fly to his lips. His other hand lifted to point down the road. Three others were running towards them fast.

"Is that-is that Potter?" Pansy dropped her trunk as well and held a hand over her eyes to block the amber setting sun. Behind them the rolling smog was beginning to pick up and the crushing of pavement and wood was right behind them.

"Run, go!" Draco grabbed Pansy's hand and Goyle followed as the all began to sprint down the road away from the cloud of destruction. Potter and Draco were neck in neck as if it were a race, but as they neared the end of the street, a wind lifted Draco, Pansy, and Goyle off the ground and up over the houses. Granger's terrified eyes were the last thing Draco saw before the neighborhood disappeared, and they were thrown onto a hard wood floor.

"Draco!" The choking feeling let him know that it was his mothers arms that were around him.

"Hello-yes I'm fine." Her coughed into her hair, and she let go. They were surrounded by Death Eaters, but the coldness of the Dark Lord was not in the house, "We couldn't apparate here before."

"Yes, sorry we-," Narcissa stopped as soon as Lucius clicked his tongue, "No matter now, all of you need to get cleaned up- dinner party tonight, a little celebration for your last year!" She gushed and clapped her hands together. Draco curled his lips painfully into a smile which disappeared as soon as all the Death Eaters left the room.

"C'mon let's go play dress up." Pansy muttered.

As they walked up the stairs they heard hushed voices coming from on of the spare bedrooms. Someone was pacing very fast, back and fourth, and they were making sure every step clipped. Another voice was talking in such a low tone it was practically a buzz. Draco put a finger to his lips and crept up the stairs avoiding all creeks. When he reached the door he paused for a second before slamming it open. Crabbe, Blaise, and Daphne all jumped and waved for them to come in quickly. Daphne was the one who had been pacing and she was quick to shut the door behind him.

"Where were you?!" Blaise had never been one panic.

"We couldn't apparate here, it was sealed or blocked or something. What's wrong?" Pansy walked over to him. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"They want to do it tonight- give us the dark marks. Just the 'men' and you." Blaise glanced at her,

"What- tonight? That's really what the party is for?" Draco snapped. They all shushed him.

"We are not supposed to know!" Blaise jumped up off the bed and walked over to the open window. A cool breeze ruffled his jet black hair and he gave out breath that sounded like he had held it in forever, "It's not fair. It's not right to decide someone's fate. What are we going to do at school? How will we hide them? We'll be labeled enemies and they'll be no going back."

"We never had a choice of going back Blaise. The only way we can make that choice is to plea to the Order that they come save us and I think they are a little more concerned with Potter than the demon spawns." Pansy stood up and crossed her hands in front of her meekly, "I know this sounds banal but the only way to turn back is to stay true to ourselves."

"I'll take and oath to that." Crabbe piped up.

"As will I." Draco walked over and took one of Pansy's hands.

"Let's seal it." She took out her wand as did they others and they all held them up to each other. They whispered, "Let us always stay the way our souls wish." There was a hushed wind circling them and then a gentle pop. The seal was created.

"If anyone breaks the seal and betrays this vow, thus person will not be able to deny it." Pansy eyed them all momentarily before giving out a smile. She and Daphne left to put on their gowns and the men all changed and waited anxiously to be called.

A light violin and cello began to play in the back garden as the sun went down. The voices of men and women streamed through the house and elves scurried to prepare food. Tension was building in the tiny room the young men were contained in. Draco was mentally preparing himself for the pain yet part of him was still in denial of the whole affair. Wouldn't he feel that sickness of the Dark Lord in the house? He hoped that the party was just a gathering of Pureblood killers and not a plotting ceremony. There was a knock on the door and Pansy peeked her head in, "Time to go." They all jumped up and filed down the stairs.

Both Pansy and Daphne were dressed in dark silver gowns although Pansy's was more flattering by far. There was beautiful flower embroidery around her waist and surprising a slit in the dress cut up to just above her knee. A green jewel seemed to hold her hair up in an elegant bun, revealing how bare her back was. She was dressed this way to impress someone, Draco realized right away. Daphne was not so lucky. Her dress was corseted so tight that she looked like she was turning purple and the skirt of her gown look extremely heavy. Either way they both were visions of beauty and were greeted with welcome arms of elder men as they entered the courtyard.

"Draco, my son-come." Lucius took him by the arm the moment his foot touched the lawn. This was it, Draco thought. Lucius led him all the way out near the green house and turned him so they were faced to face, "Pick a color, Red or Black?" Draco nearly smacked him. Pick a damn color?! This must've been a joke but he remained solemn.

"Red." As the 'd' slipped out of his lips Lucius whorled Draco through the green house door and sat him in a chair. There was a large bag on the ground and two men standing on both sides. Lucius put his hands on Draco's shoulders and leaned down to whisper, "Red is much better than black." Lucius walked in front of Draco and pulled the ties off the bag and revealed an old man lying, practically lifeless at his feet.

"Are you prepared to do the Dark Lord's bidding?" The man to the right asked.

"Yes."

"You must see this man die Draco, you must watch, do you understand?" Lucius lifted his wand and waited for Draco' approval.

"Yes, I understand." And with that Lucius's face contorted and he screamed the killing curse. Draco made himself watch- he made himself see the life leave the old man's eyes. He saw every moment of that man's death. Why did he have to see this? Draco wanted to turn away but he stared until the green light faded from the room. When it was over the men cackled and slapped Draco on the back.

" Good boy, black we'll be for the wedding then." Draco immediately knew he had just saved himself from getting the dark mark tonight. He had to warn the others. Then a sickening feeling entered his stomach and he knew someone would be marked tonight.


	6. Never Ending Pain

"I am ready." It felt like the muscles were going to rip out of Pansy's face as she tried to hold back tears. She laid her arm out on the wooden table and stared at Bellatrix who did have tears in her eyes.

"You are so young and loyal; The Lord knows how willing you are to give everything of your being to him. I am proud to call you family." The words nearly choked Pansy. Call that maniac family, she wanted to wretch. The doors to the cellar clanged open and dark shapes and fogs swirled into sight. Lucius, Fenrir Greyback, Jugson, and Snape all stepped back as the Dark Lord appeared before her. She kept her stern face until her eyes flicked back and saw Draco staring at her from the corner. Could he feel her fear and pain? She had to conceal and be strong. The slits of Voldemort's red eyes looked her up and down almost admiring her.

"You are ready to serve your Dark Lord?" She felt icicles hit her face.

"Yes, My Lord." Her voice was smooth and steady.

He put his pale bony hand on her arm and stroked it for a moment, then snarled and cried out as a stream of black cut into Pansy's arm like a knife. She bit her lip and refused to make a noise. She bit it so hard blood began to pour down her face and Bellatrix pointed in excitement. The snake curled around the skull on her arm and then the stream ended and she was left with the Dark Mark on her left arm. When Voldemort pulled away his wand Pansy let out a breath and shook with pain, but she wiped the blood from her mouth, looked into his snake eyes and said, "Thank you, My Lord." He grinned and then disappeared. As soon as he was gone Pansy fell on the floor writhing in pain and clutching her arm to her chest. She spat blood onto the stone and looked over at Draco with pleading eyes. He lost his composure and ran over to pick her up of the floor.

"You've done well, Pansy flower." Bellatrix stared at ceiling as she spoke, "You've done oh so well. Now-back to the party!" A sick giggle leaked from her lips and she twirled out of the room. Everyone left but Lucius.

"This is the beginning of our lives, under the Dark Lord's rule. I am confident now that you two will succeed in his reign." He murmured before leaving them.

"I want to cut my arm off." Pansy sputtered, "It feels like acid-I hope to Merlin I don't go mad from this pain." Draco supported her as the walked up the stair case to the first floor.

"Did you pick black?"

"What? No…what are you talking about?" Draco was stunned. His father had given him a choice. Was it to protect him? Or did Draco decide her fate by choosing to watch someone die?

"I'll explain later. Let's get outside." They sat for the rest of the time under the stars, Pansy drank an excessive amount of Fire Whiskey to ease the pain. When everyone was gone they strolled around the mansion together. Pansy was very drunk but she composed herself well. Her hair had fallen out of its eloquent bun and now fell loosely down her shoulders. She was beautiful.

"Ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Draco asked. She shook her head instantly.

"No, I'd rather stay home and sit and think about the baby and read some books." She grinned and he laughed at her attempt at speaking. His eyes were locked onto her for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Miss Parkinson! Oh, just a few questions! Miss Parkinson-tell us—" With every fiber in her body Pansy was holding back from screaming, crying, and hitting one of the floating cameras out of her way. Platform 9 ¾ had never been so crowded, and she knew it was their fault. Bellatrix had to tell someone they were getting married. Apparently the story went that Draco and Pansy were being married so young as too protect her from her families "unfortunate money and ministry problems". Did that even make any sense? Why would a pureblood family owe the ministry anything or have money troubles? Everyone knew this was a crap lie but no one seemed brave enough to go against, most likely because it was Lucius who gave the statement. He also said things like, "How can you keep lovers apart?" and "They're really not that young." Both statements that everyone in their right mind knew Lucius would never make. Pansy just grinned as Draco took a firm grasp of her hand and pushed the reporters out of the way.

"Where's the ring Mr. Malfoy?" Draco almost halted but forced himself to keep going. A damn ring, Pansy thought, of course no one would think to give her even a piece of scrap metal to pass off as her elegant engagement ring. Finally the jumped onto the train, Crabbe and Goyle dragging their bags and trunks on behind them, and the sound of flashing and paper reporters faded.

The train wasn't much better. Although it was dead silent Pansy knew everyone was watching her. Hermione Granger stood in a doorway, arms crossed, staring at Pansy as if cursing her away. Pansy didn't care; she had nothing to go on. She used to pride herself on being a rich Slytherin, with a handsome boyfriend, and friends who groveled at her feet. Now _she_ was the one to grovel on her knees to just to get them to stop. A deep desire to scream out for help rose in the pit of her stomach but she immediately pushed it away as they entered their train compartment. It was a silent ride. No one looked at each other, only at the floor, the ceiling, or out the window.

"I'll get you a ring." Draco whispered to her.

"S'alright- don't trouble yourself to get one soon." Pansy patted his knee.

"I want to get you one." His hand touched her cheek lightly and for a moment she felt happy, but it left her as soon as she felt her arm burn.

"Oh, why now?" She clutched it to her chest and let out a groan.

"He isn't summoning you is he?"

"No I think that would hurt a lot more, I don't know what this is…." The rest of the train ride Pansy tried to sleep to ignore the pain. Maybe something had gone wrong when he did it? What if the mark knew she wasn't true to the cause? These foolish thoughts left her head as the train came to a stop. They got off quickly and tried to get the first carriage they saw. Draco stepped backwards at the sight of Thestrals. He only been told about them, but after seeing a man die he could see them too. It was a bit unnerving to see something that others cannot, but Draco reluctantly got into the carriage. Of course the one right next to them was occupied by the Golden Trio. The carriages rode next to each other nearly the whole way to the castle. Pansy buried her face in Draco's chest so she could cringe from the pain and not worry about Potter seeing it. The dinner was just a haze for Pansy. The pain was searing, but why? What was it? As they stood up from the table Pansy nearly fell over, she was horribly dizzy.

"Draco—" As he turned to look at her everything went dark for Pansy and he caught her right before she hit the floor. She had fainted.

Draco looked at Blaise and Crabbe with uncertainty. They couldn't bring her to Madam Pomfrey, she might see her mark. Blaise quickly slid over the table put on of Pansy's arms around his shoulders. Crabbe stood in front of them as they walked down to the dungeons. They tried to stay in the middle of the crowd so no one would see Pansy's drooping face but as they rounded a corner Potter nearly smashed into them, and they had to swerve to keep him from seeing her face. As soon as they got away from the crowd Draco picked her up and they raced down to the common room. First years were looking around in wonder at all the painting and pieces of art. Blaise smirked to himself and took out his wand.

"Sonorus." He murmured and held the wand to his throat. He quickly ducked behind a curtain, "First through sixth years are to report to their dorms IMMEDIATELY." Blaise's voice boomed throughout the room all the way up to the fourteen foot ceilings. A stampede erupted up the stairs and then there was complete silence. They watched Pansy lying motionless on the black leather couch, "Quietus" Blaise tried to whisper, but it came out more like a yell.

"What should we do, we're not going to be able to wake her unless we have some smelling salt or something."

"Maybe the Ennervate spell?" Crabbe suggested.

"She wasn't hit by Stupefy." Draco snapped.

"Here." A tiny voice came from behind them. Probably the smallest first year any of them had ever seen, a small dark haired girl with red streaks in her hair, was holding out a small bottle with a shaky hand and clutching a stack of books against her chest with the other, "Um…you said you needed a smelling salt, this should do." She murmured to Draco. He took it from her slowly and held it to Pansy's nose. Pansy's eyes shot open and she held her hand over her face in disgust. Draco turned back to the little girl and gave her the bottle.

"Thank you, what's your name?"

"Samantha. I should go, he," she pointed to Blaise, "told first years to go to bed and I'd rather not get jinxed my first night at school." She hurried up the stairs not looking back.

"How did she know that?" Blaise whined, disappointed that he did not disillusion all of the children.

"She's smart." Draco said, mostly to himself, before realizing Pansy was awake, "How do you feel?"

"Why didn't you bring me to the hospital wing, I feel terrible." She clutched her arm, "Draco it isn't healing properly or something. He can't be summoning me all day long, it doesn't make sense. Please owl your Aunt or something. I can't deal with this pain."

"I can't owl her about _this_!" He snapped. Pansy's face fell and she sunk back into the couch, "It will go away, your arm just isn't used to the dark magic it contains." This finalized the conversation. Pansy just nodded and headed up stairs to bed.

Samantha was still up, reading by wand light, and looking almost familiar. Pansy saw her face before she left the group, but she looked more familiar than that. Pansy went over to her and smiled, "Can I talk to you?" Samantha nodded eagerly and closed her book.

"Thanks for the smelly stuff, have I met you before?"

"No I don't think so; I mean I'm only a first year."

"You seem really smart though, like," Pansy thought for a second, "wise beyond your years." Samantha beamed at her.

"Thank you. I've actually been told that before. What's your name?"

"Pansy Parkinson." Samantha's eyes widened.

"Oh, I didn't realize who you were." She said meekly.

"I don't bite…if that's what you've been told. What have you been told about me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Pansy laughed.

"To not get in your way or anger you because it would be most undesirable to my family. That goes for Mr. Malfoy as well."

"Who in their right mind told you to call him Mr. Malfoy?" Pansy roared with laughter.

"My grandmother." Samantha smiled, "I live with her, my parents were young when that had me and they sort of ran off. Not that you wanted to hear my life story." She added as an after thought.

"Well, I like you and I'm sure Draco does to. I know it would be a little weird for a first year to be in a seventh year group of friends but I really like you and I think it would be beneficial to you in a way."

"I'd like that a lot." Samantha smiled once again, but her face seemed to go blank as if preparing for something. Pansy stood up and leaned on the wooden post at the end of Samantha's bed.

"Hey, why did you have that stuff anyway?" Samantha kept the same blank face.

"That's something I would have to tell you in another place." Pansy raised and eyebrow but nodded.

Pansy lay down in her bed, still feeling her arm burn, and thought of how she should change into pajamas but didn't know if her arm would even be able to lift the clothes off her body. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and she fell asleep with the horrifying the thought that her arm was rotting off.

* * *

"Watch it!" Pansy snapped as someone bumped into her left side, which radiated with pain. The girl's bathroom was extremely crowded that morning, mostly because all the girls in Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing in the morning wanted to look amazing. The new teacher was rumored to be quite a catch, more so than Lockhart had been, but Pansy didn't care. Yes she had put on her regular black eyeliner, but her hair was clipped back and her bangs looked oily. She noticed it was Granger who had bumped into her and felt a wave of emotions flow over her, "Sorry, I feel really terrible today." Pansy apologized quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Granger didn't even look at her; she just went on applying blush. Pansy looked at herself again. She looked pale, sickly pale in fact, and she really didn't care which was all too unnatural for her. She let out a sigh and made her way to class.

The front of the room was packed with a sea of girls. She took her place next to Draco in the middle of the room. He didn't acknowledge her sitting down and went on with his conversation with Blaise. They were whispering so fast that Pansy thought it sounded like a different language. Everyone had gone quiet as footsteps clicked down the isle to the front of the room. All the girls turned back to look and sigh as a group. Pansy looked and gave out a scoff. A tall dark haired man with tan skin and pearly white teeth was strutting down the row, cane in hand, while observing all the young girls. He had a exotic heir about him, maybe he was Arabian, she thought. Fire, she thought, constant burning and I have to sit through this cocky asshole's class.

"Why are you scowling?" Cool breath tickled her ear.

"I just real wretched is all." The words couldn't have been truer. A reassuring hand rested on her knee and she felt a little stronger.

"Everyone, everyone please! Hello, my name is Professor Paranjoti. I have been requested to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Shall I demonstrate?" He gave out a twisted smile, and then flicked his wand around. A red orb formed and shot into the air. Pansy scoffed again, a shielding charm? My mother taught me that when I was thirteen. Not being impressed, she doodled on her scroll and ignored the entire room for the rest of the class. She would do anything at that moment to get rid of the pain.


	7. Shack on Fire

Pansy lay in Draco's bed naked and tired. He was up, sitting on the floor in his flannel pants, cramming for a Charms test. The first week of school was coming to a close and Friday looked promising for fun. Although the week seemed like a year to Pansy, with the constant pain of her arm and no one to consult about it, she felt very depressed. She had hoped that their constant fucking every damn night would make it stop, but she wouldn't know until she learned the spell to cast to find out if she was pregnant. She couldn't go to the hospital wing for anything now, especially not this for a pregnancy test. Maybe I could find some way to acquire a muggle one, she thought; they're simple enough to use- piss on a stick and look at the color. Draco looked up at her with a pencil in his mouth. She smiled, reached down, and took it out.

"Where did you get this?"

"I found it over the summer."

"You realize it's a muggle 'contraption'." She laughed.

"Yes, Pansy and I believe they call it a pen-n-n-cel?" He slurred his speech and she giggled.

"Alright, so you're more cultured then I give you credit for." Draco smiled up at her and then leaned his head down to stair at his notes.

"It's just much more convenient than a quill is all," He stopped as Pansy seethed with pain. He put his notes down and sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's nothing," she paused and then reached for his hand, "Draco, you know I don't like to admit when I'm afraid, but I am. I feel so sick from my arm, and it frightens me." A tear ran down her stoic face and she as quick to wipe it away.

"I'll find something. I'm sorry they gave it to you and not me, I wish… I wish I could take it back." Truer words could not have been said and he held her tightly. Draco knew now that this pain was not normal. Pansy had experienced receiving the dark mark, falling from at least fifteen feet off a broom, and being punished with very painful curses as a child. She never complained about pain and she hated to show it. Pansy went a little limp and Draco let her lay down to sleep. The rest of his night was devoted on writing a code letter to Bellatrix.

* * *

"So, should we sneak off for some fire whiskey this weekend? I really need it." Blaise scuffled along next to Draco.

"Running to the bottle, pfft- genetics." Draco muttered to himself but Blaise heard him. This wasn't that low of a blow considering all of their fathers tended to belligerent drunks, although Lucius was definitely the most mild.

"Draco what's wrong with you today? First you smack Crabbe's goblet right out of his hand so it spills all over him, then you curse Granger out of blue- I know you're worried about the Charms test but don't fucking get bitchy with _me_ because _you_ didn't study." Blaise punched Draco in the arm as they walked around the grounds. They had a free period between Ancient Ruins and lunch and Draco had dragged Blaise outside with him.

"Shut up, there's something wrong with Pansy. Her arm is hurting her and it's not because she's being called." He chose his words wisely as to ensure no one else could understand what he was talking about. Blaise shrugged and replied.

"So ask your aunt about it." Draco through him a dirty look

"I fucking am, I wrote the letter last night—" Draco lowered his voice, "it's worrying me." He muttered.

"Obviously, she's your fiancé, you don't want her to be in pain." Draco stopped walking, not because he didn't have a destination, but because he hadn't thought about calling Pansy his fiancé. Draco smiled a little but stopped and kept on walking. They neared the Quidditch stadium and walked up to lean on the outer wall. Blaise was upset about something, Draco could tell, and so he kept silent until Blaise turned to him.

"I'm extremely depressed."

"Join the club." Draco laughed and Blaise gave half a smile.

"I don't want to marry Daphne, she doesn't love me and I don't love her. I want out."

"You can't just get 'out'. They'll kill you." Draco was flat with his response.

"I don't care!" Blaise smashed his hand against the wall and began to rant, "You have always loved Pansy! You were always going to end up together, even when you too fought over the most idiotic things there was no doubt! I know that it _sucks_ that you two have to have a child and be married now, but it would have happened anyway! Daphne finds me repulsive, and the thought of being bound to her for the rest of my life makes me sick. I want to be with someone I love and I don't want to be stuck working for a cause that kills people. I want to be free." He finished and turned around to stare up at the sky, "there is a world away from all this bull shit and that is the only place I will be happy." Draco thought very carefully about how to reply.

"Look, I don't count on Potter to stop _him_ from taking over and I don't want to support this cause either Blaise! You think that Pansy and I are just some happy go lucky ass kissing Death Eaters ready to raise a family of such?" He stared at Blaise but he wouldn't reply, "We have to do something for ourselves. We made and oath to stay true and we are, besides we have the vantage point, not Potter."

"Yes but we still need Potter, and he wouldn't come near us in a million—"

"We do not need Potter!" Draco snapped, "He is the whole reason we are trapped! Get your head right—"

"No, you get your head right Draco!" Blaise glared at him, "You know defeating _him_ will be impossible without Potter, he knows things we do not and in the end it will be between Potter and _him_ and if you can't accept that fact than you're daft."

Draco was silent. He did not want to believe it and he would not accept it. Potter was not an ally. The only people they could count on were each other and Blaise needed to stop living in his fantasy world. This was their life and they needed to deal with it. Draco knew that either Blaise was taking it all too seriously or that he himself had diminished Pansy having his child to a joke. He didn't want to discuss it any further so he began to walk back to the castle without Blaise.

* * *

"Ah, I hate you so much." Pansy murmured to her arm as she wrapped it in toilet paper. It had been begun to bleed during lunch and so she ran to the bathroom. What was most chilling was that where it bled was out of the skulls eye sockets. It wasn't bleeding profusely but she knew this was not a good sign. She could feel when the blood was coming out and when it had stopped, it was a definite pattern. She let out a small sigh of pain before realizing she wasn't alone. She stepped out of the stall and was greeted with a wand between her eyes. Granger.

"Parkinson."

"Yes?" She gritted her teeth.

"Are you a Death Eater?" She wasn't being very cunning with her questions. Pansy thought about lying but what was the point, she was probably rotting from the inside out anyway.

"Yes," She pulled up her sleeve and ripped off the tourniquet she had just put on, "unfortunately I am. Should I answer the other questions to come? Do I hate muggleborns, no I don't because I don't give a shit. Why did I join then? Let's see, so that I wouldn't be killed. What am I doing for the dark Lord? Apparently letting my arm decompose. Now will you please get your fucking wand out of my face!" She felt her cheeks turn red hot and her lips purse as Granger slowly lower her wand.

"What do you know about his plans?" Pansy laughed at her.

"I am branded, Granger, I'm not in on the big scheme. Besides, I told you I only did this so I wouldn't be killed, not that you believe me. What gave you the urge to find me and interrogate?" Pansy leaned on the stall waiting for a good laugh, but she didn't get one.

"I found you to tell you that I know you're secret—"

"That mark? Oh Merlin, you are getting a little slow Granger—"

"No, the child." Pansy stepped back from her, horror and shock growing over her face. Granger's face was impassive, almost cold, and Pansy had no way of responding to this.

"Explain yourself then." Pansy whispered.

"Voldemort's plans are clear to Harry. They are connected—"

"Tell me what he wants," Pansy felt an impulse come over her. Maybe this was the answer to ending her pain. She stepped toward Granger, "What does he want?"

"Followers." Pansy threw her hands in the air in frustration and Granger simply leaned on the stall, "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to play your game? How could I ever believe you to be naïve of Voldemort's plans."

"You don't know me and you don't know the first thing about any of this! In fact, I bet you don't know anything about the Dark Lord's plans either. You're right Hermione Granger, I am meant to have a child," Pansy hissed threw her teeth, "and then I suppose I have that child ripped away from me. Now I assume you believe me to be some heartless wretch walking the earth, but I know in my heart that giving an innocent to a child to this," she showed Granger her bloody arm once again, "will kill me inside, even if you don't. So don't preach to me about taking sides, when you're the one with freedom and I'm nothing but a puppet." Pansy spun towards the door and began to walk out, with one last glance she raised her head high and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

A month went by and Pansy knew it had been done. She was pregnant. She hadn't told Draco yet and knew that it wouldn't be some joyous moment when she did. The moment that her arm collapsed into icy relief, she knew that her constant reminder was done. Draco had been most irritable lately and seemed to blow up at any small disagreement. As he approached her on that Friday afternoon she knew it was time to tell him.

"Are you ill?" He asked flatly. His blonde hair fell into his eyes.

"No, no I'm not. We need to talk, about…matters." She stuck out her arm a bit and he understood. They walked to a remote section of the dungeons behind book cases and such. She stared awkwardly at the ground and quickly put on the _Muffliato _spell. He stared at her, impassive, and growing impatient. She got to the point.

"Look, you know I'm not very good at sentimental moments and surprises so let me just say it- I'm pregnant." Her words were fast and light. She half expected to be nodded at and then just walk away, but he didn't. In fact Draco's face went threw so many emotions that Pansy thought he might have heard her wrong. He ran a hand threw his hair and smiled a bit.

"I never expected it to be so soon." He was actually happy. Pansy felt a wave a joy pass over her and she let herself smile.

"I didn't think we'd be so happy about it."

"Neither did I." He admitted with a shrug, "Is it a boy?" His lips moved quickly and she threw her hands in the air.

"How should I know?" Pansy stared back at the ground, "What if it is?"

"Wonderful." The smile remained on his face.

"And a girl?"

"Still wonderful." He touched her arm gently and Pansy felt a bit of stress flying away. As long as the little things were right between them the other tasks would be easier to conquer. They spent the rest of the day daydreaming of the child and making future plans. It was a bit nice to dream and not be stuck in some rigid life. It was quite nice to have petty arguments over the baby's name or what color to paint to room. No aspect had not been thought of by the time the day was threw. A voice was tugging at the back of Pansy's mind, but she shut it out. However, as everyone knows well, the defenses of your mind go down once you fall asleep.

Pansy lay in her bed still smiling. The rustling of the girls around her trying to get ready, some in nightgowns, some still studying even though it was the weekend, made no difference to her. As Samantha passed by Pansy called her over.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Pansy asked excitedly .

"Well, nothing… I figured I would walk around the ground and study." A few dark hairs fell out of her tightly pulled French braid.

"Wrong, you're coming to a party tomorrow night on the Astrology tower. Will you please?" Pansy wanted Samantha's friendship for reasons she did not know. Maybe it was the innocents that Pansy could never get back, that she coveted from the young girl. Either way she seemed fun, adventurous, and green and Pansy needed that in her life.

"Well, alright. Will I walk there with you?"

"Of course, so it's set. We'll meet here in the dorms around seven." Samantha nodded happily and went off to her own bed to sleep. Pansy rolled over as the dorm quieted down. Her eyes fluttered to a close as the voice tugging in the back of her head came to life.

* * *

"_Oh darling you're doing so well! Just calm down don't worry yourself, everything is fine."_

The room was bright orange and hot life fire.

"_It's not time! Why are you doing this to me mother! Narcissa please, this isn't right! Please make it stop—"_

Pansy heard herself begging, pleading to be helped. As the vision came into view her mother and Narcissa stood in a corner of the shabby firelit room, holding hands in excitement like two school girls. Pansy's eyes fell upon herself, lying in a bed, being held down by Blaise and Goyle. She looked at her stomach, which was small most definitely pregnant. The horror seeing herself sobbing in pain and being held down to a bed was burning her skin. As she looked around she saw no fireplace, but fire outside all the windows. The shack was on fire. Pansy ran over to her own bed side and screamed to herself.

"Be strong! Dammit-what are you doing! You're strong- don't listen to them! Blaise, Crabbe-do something!" But her voice was dead air. No one could hear or see her. She listened as Blaise leaned down and whispered.

"_I'm sorry Pansy, I really am. You'll be okay- the baby will be okay."_

"_Blaise, please get Draco, please!" _

Pansy watched as herself try to pull out of the grips of the two young men but it was no use. Where was Draco? Why was he not here for the birth- Then everything began to go so fast, like everyone had been held back in time and now they needed to catch up. People rushed around her, talking in audibly fast. The door burst open with flame, and the Dark Lord stood in their precense. People got on their knees, which Pansy had never seen before. Time stopped rushing and he stood over Pansy's bed touch her stomach and legs. She could say nothing. He touched the wand to both arms, both legs, and then on her stomach. It was a forced birth. Time rushed once again and it stopped as Pansy began to scream.

"_Please! Just a moment with him! Please! Please my Lord—"_

The dream Pansy and real Pansy both screamed, as the new mother was blasted back by the Cruciatus Curse. Pansy ran towards her own body, twitching in pain and started screaming.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP NOW- IT'S NOT REAL-WAKE-"


	8. Split in Two and Open Offerings

At five in the morning Pansy sprung awake, covering her hand over her mouth so she would not scream. She couldn't believe what she had seen, or dreamt rather. She wanted to go wake Draco but at the same time she didn't. Maybe this was her own fears coming to life. She nearly slapped herself. Her own fears? Are you putting trust in the Dark Lord-no! Pansy threw her feet over the side of her bed and got dressed. She waited until the sun went just over the horizon and then ran down the dorm stairs, up the dungeon stairs and out to the land around Hogwarts. She ran down to the lake and threw herself down on her knees as she sobbed. Why was this her life? What human could bear this? She cried for at least an hour as the sun turned the sky a light pink. She heard footsteps but did not make an effort to turn around.

"Parkinson?" Pansy's eyes snapped and went as wide as the sun before her.

"Harry Potter?" She now turned and faced the lanky man. His black hair fell just a little over his scar and his figured had stretched taller over the summer. She didn't bother taking out her wand, "Why are you here?"

"I saw you—" She knew what he would say so she stammered.

"No, you did not."

"I saw you give birth to your child."

"No – no- no!" She covered her eyes in anger, "Granger was lying! I don't believe you—"

"I saw your child taken away—"

"Please stop, don't go on!" She cried, the tears now uncontrollably falling onto her grey t-shirt.

"and I want to help you." He finished. She only noticed now that he had approached her alone, and the other two were standing off near some rocks looking most concerned.

"That-well…You can't." Pansy wiped her face roughly and tried to smile at him with ease but she knew it looked pained.

"I can though, Pansy," Her name sounded awkward coming from his mouth, "We can help each other—"

"How? Answer me this, what do you know about what am being forced to do? Tell me all that you know, because until you are correctly informed, you will have no real idea of what is going on."

"I know that you're child is going to be given to the er…Dark Lord. That, Malfoy is engaged to you, and you have the Dark Mark."

"Well, I suppose when you skim the surface like that it sounds dainty." She laughed coldly, "I suppose it would be difficult to explain the rest. All I can say is that I've made a pact, with people you know and don't trust, to be true to ourselves no matter what is asked of us. Draco is too proud to admit that we are in over our heads and need help, but I'm not. I do need your help Harry Potter. I'm just not willing to drag you under with the rest of us. I realize you are in your own predicament yourself, but I feel like if we tried together- it would be like struggling in quicksand. You can't win" Pansy held herself tightly and stared back at Harry. He didn't seem moved by this.

"My offer stands, regardless of what happens." Tears rose in Pansy's eyes and she began to bawl. The image of the Dark Lord carrying the baby away was pulling at her heart.

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"Pansy-what are you doing?" Her head jolted backwards at the sound of Draco's voice. He was sprinting down the hill with Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe. She knew this would not end well.

"Draco- please just wait—"

"Potter- you stay away from her!" Draco reached Pansy and pulled her behind his back.

"You're a fool Malfoy." Potter's face had a small, almost evil grin on it, and Pansy became quite worried. Potter turned and walked away

Draco levitated a rock, duplicated it, made them fly towards the back of Potter's head as he yelled, "_Confringo_!" The rocks burst into flame just as they hit Potter, who was quickly extinguished by Granger. The trio did not turn back but kept walking towards the castle. Draco rounded on Pansy.

"What did you tell them?" After being so comfortable with Draco the past couple of weeks it was difficult to see him cold.

"I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know."

"What does he already know _then_?" His eyes narrowed in anger.

"About the baby—" She was abruptly stopped by something hitting her cheek. She stumbled into a tree and caught herself. She could hear Blaise yelling at Draco.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Draco!" But he was silenced by Draco lifting his wand towards him. Draco walked over to Pansy, who was still holding onto the tree.

"What is wrong with you?" He hissed, "You will trust anyone who is willing to listen to you speak, won't you? I refuse to let you run around here, telling everyone things that are meant to be hushed. How could you be so stupid!" His voice rose and fell once again as she stared up at him. She could feel her cheek was bleeding from impact, but did not wipe it away. She wanted him to see it pour down her face and onto her clothing.

"Draco Malfoy, you will never change," A pain ran through her heart and she felt sick, "I'm giving up on you- and us, and this soon to be family," she clutched her stomach, "We are only a couple in public, _no where else_. Behind closed doors you live your life and I'll live mine. I refuse to be smacked around by my soon to be husband, I took enough abuse through out my life, in case you've forgotten. I won't speak to anyone about it, and I won't go out anywhere anymore. Tell them I'm sick or tired, I don't care. From here on out, you are just as alone as I am. See if you like how it feels. I'll see you at the wedding." She pushed past him with force she didn't know she had. He stood behind her, mouth a gape and confused. Once she was a few feet away she turned and whispered "_Diffindo_." Cutting an X in Draco's shirt, right over his heart. Something compelled her to do it, maybe a little bit of anger and hoping he wouldn't forget where his heart was meant to be.

The castle was very cold as she entered. People were trudging down to breakfast in their disheveled weekend clothing. Daphne caught Pansy by the elbow, and steered her towards the Great Hall.

"So I heard the good news. Congrats." She murmured.

"Yes well, with all good news comes bad. I'm done with Draco." Pansy kept her neck stiff.

"Excuse me?" Daphne stopped walking causing Pansy to halt too.

"You don't see this cut on my face? And the dried blood? C'mon Daphne, it's not that early in the morning." Pansy began to pick off the dry blood as Daphne breathed in sharply.

"He…hit you?"

"Yeah, surprising actually- never been punched in the face, only slapped. There's a first time for everything I suppose."

"It's not funny Pansy!"

"Oh yes, I'm roaring with laughter!" Pansy snapped at her, ripping dried blood away from her cheek, "I'm done. I'm a hermit from here on out, even if it drives me mad. I don't care. The weddings are in two months, until then we're not a couple." Pansy pulled Daphne towards the Great Hall, but Daphne stopped her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what Draco did but I'm sure he didn't—"

"Have you ever been hit- by a man?" Pansy stepped close to Daphne.

"Well, no—"

"I have, a lot, and when you have to choice to be around that person or not you will choose to get as far away from them as you can. I don't expect you to understand, just be on my side and trust what I say and do." Pansy's eyes were staring into hers, unforgiving.

"Okay, I trust you." Daphne gave her a weak smile, and the finally walked into the Great Hall together and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table. All through breakfast Pansy weighed her options. She could go to Potter and ask for help, maybe even be taken in and protected as one of their own, or create a barrier around herself and the rest of the world. The first option was tempting, but unfortunately was not realistic. Running to Potter would put Draco and the rest of them in danger and no matter how much she hated Draco she would not be able to go on if he died. She put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples.

"Why did you do that to her?" Blaise sat in the high grass glaring at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle were silent. They knew better than to get into the middle of their quarrels.

"You know I didn't mean it—"

"Draco that doesn't make sense, you punched her in the cheek—"

"I WAS AFRAID! SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCE OF WHAT SHE'S DOING!" He stood up from the grass, raging. He began to pace around the trees, "She can't just trust Potter! I know I shouldn't have hit her- okay? I know- you don't have to guilt me even more! Fuck, if I wasn't so fucking scared for her life than I wouldn't be so angry with her!" Draco punched the tree in front of him and plopped down again on the ground.

"Well, I don't think she'll forgive you this time." Blaise crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course she will." Draco glared back at him.

"Oh yeah, how long will you give her to cool off? Two days? Good luck." Blaise stood up and began to walk away from the group, he turned to Draco and called, "She really loved you, and you blew it. I wish _you realized_ what you had." He turned away again and walked until he was no longer visible. In Draco's heart he knew Blaise was right but he did not want to believe it. He would not believe that Pansy wouldn't come back to him. She would know it was a mistake and that he didn't mean to hit her. She forgave her father and she would forgive him as well. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"She'll forgive me." They shrugged in compliance but he knew they didn't agree. He would just have to give her some time to forgive and hopefully forget.

"Please talk to him!" Samantha sat on the edge of Pansy's bed Tuesday night. Her schedule had been reformed to eat, school, eat, school, class work, sleep. It was quite depressing, but she didn't mind. In the past three days she had dreamt about how beautiful her baby would be, and how proud Narcissa, her mother, and Bellatrix would be of her. She would say that it was the 'only thing that kept her sane' but that would be a lie. She was most definitely going around the bend and fast. She lay with her face smushed into her pillow, drool falling out of the corner of her mouth.

"No, Samantha." Pansy lazily put a hand on the girls shoulder and then drew it away to be comfortable.

"Pansy it's only eight thirty and you're sleeping." Samantha shook her shoulder gently.

"I don't feel like going out."

"A walk?" Samantha stood up from her bed and walked to the other side to face her, "You need exercise." She gave her a wink. Pansy knew she was right. It wasn't good for the baby. She just couldn't bring herself to leave the dorm. She hadn't talked to any of the boys since she broke up with Draco, although she was mostly avoiding them. Daphne was begging her everyday to take him back. She was sick of it and as the wedding neared it all seemed more real. She sat up and looked at Samantha.

"Where shall we walk to?"

"I don't know, the library. We still have two hours till curfew."

"For you, my dear." Pansy stood up and stretched. She felt nauseous and dizzy. She hadn't been out of bed after eight in four days and this was throwing her off. She put her skirt and sweater back on and ran a hand through her knotted hair. It was growing rather long, nearly past her shoulder blades. As they walked slow pace down to the common room, Pansy felt her anger rise. She saw Draco sitting on a leather couch reading one of his many books. Probably about philosophy, she thought. He spotted her though and was in front of her in seconds.

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay."

"This is stupid. I love you."

"Okay."

"…Okay, and you know that I only did it out of love—"

"Love?" Pansy glared up at him. His features were more worn than usual and he lost his boyish glow he usually had, "They say girls marry men like their fathers. If abuse equals love in _your mind_ than you are more mentally fucked than I realized." Her voice seemed to echo in her own head. She knew he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I really am sorry." His last plea, she thought. She just nodded and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"So am I." She walked around him and Samantha quickly followed. They walked in silence to the library, which was unfortunately packed. People were cramming for the Potions essay which was apparently extremely hard this year. Snape had gone really advanced with the seventh year classes, but Pansy didn't care. She was pretty good at Potions and Snape usually knocked her grade up to an O even if she missed a few key points. Samantha and Pansy sat down at one of the study tables and grabbed whatever books were in front of them.

Pansy didn't want to think anymore. Draco was a useless duplicate of his father, although he never could compose himself as well as Lucius. His temper always seemed to flare one way or another. Pansy placed a hand on her stomach and internally apologized for bringing a child into such a fucked up world. She was so very angry and frustrated. Things would not change until Harry Potter stopped him and this was something she knew was true, but she couldn't bring herself to plea to the golden trio for help. Deep down she knew she would never be trusted and she would be too much of a liability. The only person she confided in was Samantha. She literally told her everything, more than she told Daphne, mostly because she wouldn't push her to run back into Draco's arms. That was a pressure Pansy did not need. As Pansy flipped absent mindedly through the book her mind wandered to the dream.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Samantha' voice cut through the air.

"Yeah, I am. No matter. I'm just thinking about how I never told Draco." Pansy stroked the binding of the book and did not look at Samantha.

"I don't want to sound like Daphne, but I think you should." Pansy gave out a low guttural sound of annoyance and pushed the book away from her.

"What good would it do?"

"I don't know _what_ good it will do exactly, but I believe it will do good." Samantha's tone almost made Pansy want to stand up and shout, 'I'll do it!', but she just didn't have the motivation. She didn't want to give in, lose the fight if you will. Then, as if he'd been summoned by name, the devil himself walked into the Library and directly towards their table.

"We have to go home next weekend. A family friend died, and our mother's want us home." From the lack of emotion in his voice Pansy new this must have something to do with the wedding and so she nodded in agreement. Before he left he inched closer to her and asked, "Are you…okay?"

"Peachy." He huffed and stormed away from her.


	9. The Quarrels Will End

Pansy did not speak to Draco until the weekend they had to leave. Snape led Draco and Pansy down to the gates to Hogsmeade where Narcissa was waiting. Her white blonde hair was wound tightly around her head into a tiny bun and her face seemed more pointed than usual. Pansy knew she would have to give the best performance of her life just to avoid some unwanted lecture from her. Narcissa nearly hugged the life out of her as she went on and on about the baby. What will you name the baby? Do you want a boy or a girl? What color do you want the nursery? The only nice thing about Narcissa's rant was that it pushed the horrible dream out of Pansy's head and made it merely a bad memory. Narcissa would not go on like this if she thought the baby would be taken away. Draco's arm felt so awkward rested around Pansy's shoulders. It might have been because Pansy was so tense, but all she knew was that she could not wait for the car to land at the Manor.

As they entered the large dark stained wood doors Narcissa waved them up to Draco's room and Pansy followed without reluctance. As soon as they were out of sight Pansy let at least five feet of space come between them. Draco's room was the same, Narcissa never touched it. He walked over and sat down slowly on his bed, as if not wanting to disturb the stillness of the room. Pansy sat at his desk trying to avoid his gaze.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling pretty good." She admitted. She was surprised that morning sickness had not taken over her life yet. Draco nodded. They had nothing to say to each other and it was so sad that Pansy felt like she could cry. Pansy realized they might not have a chance alone again until late that night but before she could tell Draco what she was thinking, he boiled over and burst.

"When are going to forgive me, Pansy? You can't hate me forever!" Pansy stared at him in annoyance. His blonde hair was nearly standing on end.

"How can you expect me to forgive you for smacking me across the face?" She walked over and stood above him, "I know you're sorry! What does that mean to me Draco? That you won't do it again? You just expect people to forgive you for the outlandish and violent things you do?" She felt the fury rising in her. Just looking into his piercing grey eyes made her want to scream.

"You are blowing it all way out of proportion—"

"Out of proportion? Are you fucking kidding me? Why do you think that this is so fucking forgivable Draco? You demand to be respected by all and yet you can't even respect me enough to treat me like a human?" Pansy turned away from him and threw her arms in the air, "I can't wait to have this baby, and get on with my life—"

"Oh yes, because you will just dump the child on me or some other care taker?" She could feel him smirking and she snapped.

"No, I know what I'll do; I'll take my child with me wherever I go. Whether that be Paris, Rome, Romania, wherever I go they will go, and if you only see them for Christmas it is no skin off my nose!" She had had enough and walked towards the door but Draco's hand caught her by the wrist.

"You think you can just walk away?" Pansy nearly punched him in the eye when he wouldn't let go, "Don't threaten to keep my child away from me." His voice was low. Pansy ripped her wrist out of his hand and slapped him and stormed out

The reflection was not her own. Pansy stared wide eyed at the eight foot tall mirror Bellatrix and Narcissa had placed her in front of. Her hands clutched the delicate silk but it was like running your hands through water. The dress was one of royalty and something that she swore she had seen in a painting somewhere. Her chest and arms were covered in white lace, leaving her shoulders bared. The shapely bodice flowed into the silk which fell about the floor and down her back. She was almost afraid to move, afraid to taint such a masterpiece.

"I knew she'd love it." Bellatrix patted Narcissa's shoulder and made her way over to Pansy. She rested her bony chin on Pansy's shoulder, "Before you know it, you'll be a Malfoy." Pansy wanted to shove the evil woman away from her but she knew it wouldn't be proper, considering they would soon be _family_. A knock came from the room entrance and Lucius stood with a look of great pride on his face.

"I knew it would fit perfectly." Lucius took Pansy's hands and twirled her around in a circle, "Half of that gown in my mothers." Pansy stared at him blankly, "The silk skirt is new but the bodice isn't. Narcissa thought it would be a nice touch." Pansy nodded gratefully at him and looked back at the mirror. It wasn't a normal bodice actually. Right under her ribs the bodice stopped and turned to silk, and she figured this was because of the baby. Who knew how big she could be by December?

"Would you two leave moment, I'd like to speak to Pansy for a bit." Narcissa's sudden suggestion made Pansy's stomach turn. She had to admit Narcissa did make her nervous. Even with her regal figure and grace you could tell she had a bit of insanity inside of her, just waiting to come out. As Bellatrix shut the door behind them Narcissa's face turned sour.

"Did you have a row with Draco?" Her inquiry was much more of a demand.

"Well, yes, but nothing—"  
"My darling, if you are going to be a Malfoy wife you will need to learn that some things are better left unsaid. You avoid many quarrels that way. Now what is all this silliness about?" Pansy almost couldn't speak. Narcissa's insanity had just come out. Pansy could only figure that the best course of action was to be completely honest, except about the Potter part.

"Well, we had another argument about something silly, and he hit me—"

"What?" Narcissa squawked like the vulture she was.

"Yes, so I'm just upset about that is all. I'm sure it will all be resolved." Poor choice, she thought to herself.

"Can I be frank with you?" Her face was still a bit twisted and crazed but Pansy still nodded, "My dear child, you and Draco are not childhood friends anymore. _You_ will _be_ his _wife_, and that means that you are not his friend. You do what he says and what he wants, Pansy. I'm not telling you this because I am his mother, I am telling you this as a wife. You'll be smart to avoid these sort of quarrels in the future, yes?" Pansy couldn't stop herself from nodding. Narcissa left and Pansy nearly tore the dress off of her. She couldn't even find her clothes from before so she had to grab one of the ugly dresses Bellatrix had also given her as an engagement present. It was a black dress that shimmered emerald in the light and it was so heavy to walk in. She opened the guest bedroom door and peaked out. No one was around. She picked up the dress and hurried down the stair case. She needed air very badly. Even caged animals need to see the sun. Stair case after stair case, she felt so lost in this house that she had spent a lot of her child hood in. As she reached the back doors she ran into something tall and rigid.

"What are you doing?!" Draco pulled her upright before she could fall.

"I need to go outside."

"Okay, are you alright?" His voice was so much calmer than before and once again she nodded vigorously and pushed past him. He watched her go past the entrance of shaped trees and deep into their garden.

Her shoes were becoming damp with mulch and mud as she ran. She couldn't stop her feet, her mind, or anything. She was simply a spectator in her own life. The garden was becoming misty and a bit frightening but she knew she had to go on or else she would collapse into a ball of sorrow. She came to a dead end and sat down on a stone bench. She gasped, trying to catch her breath, and found herself coughing uncontrollably. Her head snapped to the side as she heard footsteps coming towards her, "Pansy?" Draco was running towards her. She didn't even try to compose herself, but let her hair stay wild and windblown, and her breath stay unsteady.

"I know you didn't want me to come after you, but here is all I have to say," His figure came through the mist and he knelt on the dirty ground at her feet, "I love you, whether you believe me or not I do. I know what I did was unforgivable and I want you to know that if you and our child are happier without me, than I won't make you stay. I just want you to be happy." Her hazel eyes connected to his and she rubbed her temples in distress.

"I don't want to be without you but I want to do what is best for me. When I said that I gave up on us, I didn't mean it. You have to understand the mass amount of pressure on me." She rubbed her eyes furiously to stop any tears, "I love you but I need to know," She looked at him softly, "Do you think of me as your equal or your _wife_?"

***********

XXXXXXXXX

Haven't written one of these in a while XD here it goes "Don't forget to review my friends!!" I was very worried for a while that the story was not going where i wanted it to but i now i think it's back on track. And since i've already written this much, is anyone opposed to me beginning a post DH book, and a Scorpius Rose ship? two seperate stories, need some advice, thanks! Write more soon, XO

Laura =]


	10. Bliss Broken

"You are my best friend—" Pansy threw her arms around him and knocked him to the ground before he could say another word. She had suppressed her longing to be held by him for weeks. She felt his hands run up and down her back and she felt at peace.

"Why did you ask me that?" He whispered.

"You're mother just trying to push her old traditions on me." He pulled back and looked at her with a raised eye brow, "She said that being your wife meant we were not friends or equals anymore. I knew you didn't really think that." Pansy blushed a bit, hoping Draco didn't think that she had doubted him.

"Obviously. Now can we go back inside?" He asked as it began to rain. She nodded and pulled him up off the ground. The strolled back hand in hand not minding their soaking wet hair and clothes. As they approached the front door Pansy's tore her hand away from Draco's and grabbed her arm. She pulled up her sleeve to see the snake within the skull writhing in joy, for its master was on his way. Draco and Pansy hurried to the dining room where Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius already sat. A few others popped in and immediately took their places, such as Pansy's parents, Rodolphus Lestrange, Fenrir and other hooded beings. Pansy felt the air was being sucked out of the room and hanging over their heads. There was a burst of flame and there he sat at the head of the table. His red eyes were already focused on Pansy, and his lips were pulled into a tight grin.

"I am most pleased this evening." He announced to them, "Our dear Pansy, has shown her loyalty, and will give birth to a baby boy." Pansy almost choked when he said boy. How did he know something she did not know herself? Part of her was overjoyed and the other part was terrified, but she let the joy show all over her. He gave Draco and Pansy a nod of approval and then bowed their heads back, "Now, along with the good comes bad, it is a cycle, but at least it can be fixed. Tonight, Draco will receive his mark of loyalty and a few of you will go rid the world of the following blood traitors." Draco gripped Pansy's knee under the desk and all she could do was grip his in return.

"My Lord, let me take care of Michia Liles, she trust me." Bellatrix murmured in a low voice.

"Yes, of course my dearest Bellatrix. Lucius, Draco, Fenrir, and Jugson, you will go to the Longbottom household and get rid of that old hag and her heroic grandson. He is a bother and Potter will need him soon enough. I'd like to watch him struggle, one less crutch to lean on- you know?" All four men nodded. Voldemort was still grinning with delight as he clapped his hands and disappeared into a ball of fire.

The house elves brought out a feast for the gatherers but Pansy could not eat. Her mind was stuck on that fact that in an hour Draco would receive the dark mark and then be dragged out to dispose of someone they saw on a daily basis. Draco didn't eat much either.

"I'll be careful." He whispered.

"You'll have to be, we are going back to school and it wouldn't be wise to arrive with blood on your hands." She put a hand on his cheek but Lucius came over and hauled Draco up out of the chair.

"Come along son, we have business." Draco barely got to kiss her goodbye, before being dragged out to the yard. Pansy quickly excused herself and ran up to Draco's bedroom. She lay on his bed, for one hour, than another, and another until one in the morning. She slowly took off the monstrous dress she had slipped into earlier and grabbed a pair of Draco's boxers and one of his black undershirts. She crawled into his bed and waited impatiently. Her eyes closed for what seemed like a second but before she knew it she was being shaken awake. The leather glove felt like ice on her skin, and almost punched Draco in the nose. He crouched next to her, his hood still on his head and his head hung low.

"What-where have you-did you go yet? What time is it?" He stood up and she got out of bed too, "Draco?" He was silent and staring at the floor. A shadow kept his face hidden, "Draco.…" She lifted his face. It took a moment but she covered her hand over her mouth and uttered, "No!" Cuts lay all about his face along with a black eye and bloodied lip. It looked worse than just a fight it looked like a werewolf attack and her mind went to Fenrir. Her hands touched the cuts gingerly as she tried to figure out what charm to use.

"What happened to your face-who did this to you?" Her mind didn't want to believe that Draco's face, which had always been perfect, was now a mass of bloody skin.

"Who do you think?" His voice was practically none existent. He brushed the black hood off of his head and sank down onto the bed, "Longbottom got out alive, but his grandmother wasn't so lucky. Fenrir ate nearly half her body and we had to sit and watch. He got in a row with my father and I couldn't help myself. I stepped between them." Draco lay back in his bed and Pansy crawled on top of him.

"He was trying to bite him?" Pansy tensed at the thought of Draco being cursed with the werewolf form. He nodded.

"He didn't bite me Pans', don't worry." Pansy didn't inquire anymore about that night. Draco put his wand on the night stand and closed his eyes. He lifted his arm slightly, "And this really fucking hurts." His oversize sleeve fell back onto his elbow and revealed his newly marked forearm. Pansy lay her head down on his chest and tried for the rest of the night to sleep sound.

* * *

She knew he was staring at her. Pansy kept writing her essay not looking Harry Potter's way. Her face felt so hot with embarrassment and worry. She knew there would be hell to pay if he got the chance to confront her. Everyone knew Draco and she had been all weekend and everyone knew that Neville Longbottom's grandmother had been savagely eaten alive by Fenrir Greyback. There was no way of denying there presence at the Malfoy Manor where Fenrir had been seen previous to the murder. Who knew if Neville had recognized Draco's figure? And if he did what would he say when he came back to school? He was an orphan.

What would happen if Draco and Pansy were killed in the war to come? There child would be an orphan. She loathed the thought of him being raised by Narcissa or her own mother. They would spoil him rotten and no doubt raise him to hate non-pureblood and muggles. Pansy lay her hand on the bump forming beneath her robes. This was the one time in her life she wished she had been a heavy set person. Then at least her frame wouldn't immediately give away the growth sprouting from her abdomen. For now she could say she was bloated or sick or at way too much but soon it would be blatantly obvious.

The class ended and everyone rushed out. Pansy couldn't gather her things quick enough and sprinted out the door before the trio could grab hold of her. She looked for Draco. He was usually near the main entrance doors around this time, but he was nowhere to be seen. She soon realized that Snape was walking towards her with much urgency in his strides. She focused on him as he approached.

"Miss Parkinson, please come this way." She had to walk doubly as fast to keep up with him and as they went up stair case after stair case she knew they were headed for Dumbledore's office. Snape simply looked at the gargoyle and it let them through. Pansy's heart was pounding in her chest. What was happening?

Dumbledore sat at his desk rolling a glass ball from one hand to another. He gave Pansy a warm smile as she was gestured to sit down. He looked at her over his half moon glasses and said, "Congratulations."

"Excuse me sir?" Pansy could barely find her voice.

"You are expecting, are you not?" All the blood drained from her face, she looked to Snape who just nodded at her curtly. She shook her head in agreement.

"How do you—"

"Your mother."

"Why did she tell you?"

"Only for your own safety." Dumbledore put the glass ball on a small stand and folded his hands. Pansy was overcome with grief and it showed on her face, "No one else has to know."

"Sir, I hope you don't think poorly of me." Pansy meant what she said. Although she had never been in worship of Dumbledore, she did respect him and hoped that he knew that she was not like the other Death Eaters.

"Quite, the contrary my dear. Severus, would you mind giving me a few moments with Miss Parkinson?" Snape curled his lip and left. Pansy looked back at Dumbledore, "Pansy, I don't know if you're aware but Voldemort and I have known each other for a long time. I know what you must do." He leaned over the desk a bit and leaned his head on his hand.

"I'm not really forced to marry Draco, sir, I do love him."

"Oh I have no doubts about that. Pansy, I don't think you know the full extent of what you are being asked to do." Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled out an ancient looking book, "Do you know the story of Junifer?" Pansy shook her head, "There was a wizard thousands of years ago who wanted to build an army. He was faced with a dilemma though. Many wizards in his court did not trust Junifer because he was power hungry, but those who did trusted him above all others because he was the most powerful. Junifer could not build an army with the small amount of friends he had. Junifer was walking in a garden one day when he came across a time traveling man.

The time traveling man had many things that Junifer did not, so he killed him and took all his scrolls. One of those scrolls contained a spell to control and contort age. Junifer knew now that he could build his army. He convinced his friends to have many children and when they were all born, he kidnapped them along with all the other children in the court and aged them until they were young, strong adults. Junifer took over the court and ruled for many years until one of his servants killed him."

Pansy stared at Dumbledore in horror. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder with a tissue and took it with much gratitude.

"I think I saw the future." Pansy cried as she wiped the tears off her cheeks. Dumbledore sat back as Pansy recaptured her dream. Dumbledore furrowed his brow only slightly when Pansy was through. He nodded to himself and then leaned back into his desk.

"Pansy, I think what we've discussed today should be kept between us."

"I won't tell anyone." Pansy began to stand up.

"That includes Draco Malfoy, Pansy." Dumbledore picked up the glass ball again. She was caught half standing half hovering over her chair. She pulled herself all the way up.

"I won't. I promise."

"If you have any more dreams that are not of fantasy. Please tell me." Pansy nodded quickly and then rushed out of the room.

* * *

"Merlin, please stop being so fucking happy Draco." Blaise ran a hand down his face as they in the common room. Draco was smiling to himself as he did his Potions work.

"Blaise, I'm having boy." He murmured in disbelief.

"Is that all you can say now!?" Blaise slammed his book closed and stared at Draco. He kept on smiling, never looking up from his paper to acknowledge Blaise's dramatic reaction.

"A boy…"

"Please! Please, don't go off the deep end mate. Stay sane Draco." Blaise called his name a few times but Draco was lost in his own thoughts. Pansy walked into the common room and gave them a quick wave before running up to the girl's dormitory.

"She's been acting weird lately," Blaise said-mostly to himself, "Do you think she's alright?" This caught Draco's attention. He looked toward the stairs.

******(REVIEW, for the sake of DM/PP shipping ^^)******

**AUTHORS NOTES.**

**So hello =]. I'm trying to be good about updating ASAP. I really appreciate reviews guys. I only ask for them now because I'm getting deep into this fanfiction and I really enjoy feedback. It also helps me to know if anyone is even reading my stuff -_- XD. I',m trying a new format? dunno if this any bit easy on the eyes....Update soon. BYE**


	11. A Cycle Never Escaped

In the confinements of the Slytherin girl's dormitories, Pansy sat and cried. All she had done for weeks was cry, ever since her conversation with Dumbledore. She became very good at shutting her emotions off if someone approached or if she had to talk to one of her friends. Samantha simply gave her a wave because she knew Pansy wouldn't reciprocate a conversation. It was actually quite easy to avoid Draco and Blaise because they were so caught up in Quidditch practice and physical training. She sobbed as quietly as she could into her arms. She felt so very alone. She knew the amount of stress she felt was terrible for the baby but she did not even care anymore. It was horrible to say but part of her wanted the pregnancy to fail, just so she didn't have to bear the pain of the baby being taken away.

Pansy lay back in her bed. Her mind was exhausted and weak. Her eyes closed and she felt herself falling deep into slumber.

"_I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?!" Draco smashed his fist down on a kitchen table as he screamed. Pansy watched the scene from a corner in the tiny room. She watched herself, probably six months pregnant glare back at him, tears streaming down her face._

"_Why don't you just get out now while you still can? I won't stop you Draco Malfoy, go on! Run back to your father and take you're fucking ring with you." The dream Pansy wrenched a silver ring off her hand and chucked it at Draco. He didn't seem fazed._

"_Pansy," his voice was much calmer, "I'm doing the best I can. You wanted this life, you got it, but I have to draw the line somewhere."_

"_We're going to die here! Draco, I want to go home- I want to go back to the Manor." Pansy stood up and began to scream, "I can't stay here- we have no money- we have no food- we have nothing! We can't live this way!" She grabbed the front of his shirt in anger and frustration._

"_Pansy, we can't go back." Draco was clearly struggling not to get angry, "Trust me, Pansy please?"_

"_How can I trust you when you're keeping me in the dark like a child?!" Pansy screamed and stormed out of the room. Pansy watched as Draco sank into one of the chairs around the kitchen table, and rested his head in his hands. She walked over to him and saw the tears running down his nose. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry._

Pansy awoke to all the girls coming back from dinner on that Saturday night. Daphne was sitting on Pansy's bed stroking her hair.

"Pansy, love, are you alright?" She must've been talking in her sleep. She felt burning hot and sick. She nodded and got out of her bed. As she walked down the stairs she began to feel very dizzy. She stopped and leaned on the couch. Daphne had followed her down the stairs and put a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe you should sit."

"No I'm alright." Pansy stood up and tried to look as normal as possible. She felt people approach her from behind and heard Draco's laugh.

"Where've you been hiding?" She turned to him her vision being fuzzy, and gave a warm smile.

"I was just napping—"

"Pansy, please sit down. Draco tell her to sit." Daphne insisted and Pansy breathed in deeply.

"Is there something wrong with her? Pansy what's wrong?" She wanted to scream, the last thing she needed was Draco worrying about her. She just shrugged.

"I'm really fine, now if you'll excuse me." She turned and walked a few steps away but had to stop. She could barely see where she was going.

"Pansy, you should sit." Draco was walking towards her. As she turned to insist she was fine, she lost all vision and consciousness.

"_You know I've really tried to be reasonable about this but you are just being so very…difficult."_

Pansy knew she was dreaming but this was different than the others. She was lying down in a misty dirt field feeling a pressure pushing down on her chest. The voice, she did not recognize, but she knew it was a young man.

"_Pansy…pretty Pansy. I tried to be so nice to you, so kind. I'm afraid though, I'm going to have to kill you now." _Pansy could hear her breath and knew she had to run. She got up off the ground and sprinted through the thick fog. She couldn't see a foot in front of her and she had to keep her one arm out a bit as to not run into any trees. As the mist began to thin something caught her around the waist and pulled her back down to the ground. She was being dragged backwards, face down, through the dirt and ended up at the feet of a young man.

He was quite handsome. His dark hair fell just above his exotic brown eyes. He pulled her up by her wrist and spun her around so she could not look at him. His voice was smooth and soft, _"That baby is mine."_

"No." She whispered.

_"We could have had it all Pansy—"_

"No! I love Draco-let go of me—"

_"Draco is dead."_ She struggled against him, _"You should have been my blushing bride, not the Malfoy boy's play thing. You could have been Queen."_ Pansy cried out in anguish as his hand began to burn against her skin. His other hand ran freely up and down her body as she tried to get away but it was useless, he was stronger than steel and she let her body go weak. This young man kissed her neck gently and whispered, "_It's your last chance to be forgiven Pansy. Will you marry me?" _His touch felt so real it scared her.

"I want you to look me in the eyes when you give me the killing curse." She sputtered. The young man threw her on the ground, raised his wand, and with a smirk bellowed _"AVADA—"_

"She'll be alright." Pansy's eyes fluttered open and she began to gasp for air. A circle of her friends surrounded her on the Slytherin House floor. Draco was directly in front of her looking completely horrified. She gave all of them a smile but they didn't buy it.

"What did you see?" Draco leaned in close to her.

"I just had a nightmare about a werewolf…dragging me through the forest." For being put on the spot, that was a pretty good lie, Pansy thought. Draco cocked an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could she blurted out, "Trust me." She didn't know why it worked but it did. He accepted her lie and helped her off the ground. Daphne and Blaise left giving both Draco and Pansy odd looks, and Crabbe and Goyle soon followed. Draco took Pansy over to the couch and sat, staring at her for what seemed like forever.

"Are you being honest with me?" He finally asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes, I am." She felt sick lying to him in such a straight forward way but she trusted Dumbledore. If she wasn't meant to tell Draco, than she wouldn't tell him.

"Fuck." Pansy looked at herself in the long mirror at the end of the dorm. She was officially noticeable. Neither her shirts nor her sweaters fit over the bump in a way that would hide it. It had been three weeks since she had any nightmarish dreams and she was hoping it would stay that way. Staring at her pregnant reflection was so odd because she noticed all the little changes she hadn't before. Her body had mostly stayed the same but her hair had grown immensely long, almost past her shoulder blades. Her eyes had dark circles and her skin was looking a little blotchy. Why hadn't she taken care of herself through her immense depression?

Luckily Pansy had come to terms with some of the horrible things she had dreamt. She decided that she wouldn't worry until she saw any signs of the dreams coming true. Still, part of her constantly preparing for a letdown. It wasn't so difficult not telling Draco her dreams but keeping her guard up always was exhausting. She just blamed it on the pregnancy. Her mind came back to the fact that she basically had no clothes. Pansy looked at the clock, it was nine at night on a Saturday, so Draco would be in his dorm probably doing some vigorous upper body workout. This was Pansy's favorite time of the year.

As she hurried down the girl's dorm stairs and up to the boy's she tried to hold her robe around her. She was relieved to see all the other guys were out of the dorm. Draco lay on the floor doing crunches. She always forgot how much his body would transform during the early winter. He was always very much in shape, no matter what the season, but in Quidditch season his body was cut. Every muscle was clearly defined; from his triceps to his abs he was gorgeous. Pansy looked down at her stomach and shrugged in defeat. She would not be matching him in beauty this year.

"I can- see you-watching me." He breathed slowly pulling his chest up and down. She laughed quietly.

"Yeah I need your sweaters."

"What?" He sat up and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and made her way across the room to sit on his bed next to his little work out space. She opened up her school robes and revealed the small bump stretching out her old t-shirt. Draco smiled and rolled on top of her.

"Ugh, you're sweaty! Draco, you're like slime-pure slime!" She wrinkled her nose and playfully pushed him away.

"Hey, would you rather have me slimy or fat?" Pansy burst out laughing.

"You will never be fat." She stated once she could breathe again, "Draco you are always fit now you're just—"

"Drop dead sexy?" He grinned at her. She stared at him blankly, "Well fine then! I guess I haven't reached sex god status yet" Pansy laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Please give me big clothes." She pouted and he walked over to his trunk. He pulled out three grey sweaters with a green stripe around the collar and waist. He also gave her a few old shirts that were too big for him.

"How have you been feeling?" His eyes looked her up and down. She threw one of the sweaters on and sat back down.

"Honestly? Just kind of ugly and gross." She ran a hand through her long dark hair and stared at the floor.

"Now why the hell would you ever feel like that?" Draco sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her head fit perfectly under his chin.

"No reason in particular. I'll be alright." She pulled her head back and stared up at him. He kissed her gently, but she quickly pulled away, "I've got to go finish a paper. I'll see you at dinner." She made her way back to her dorm and lay down on her bed. Her eyes shut for what seemed like a second but when she opened them again it was completely dark and everyone was asleep. Two piercing grey eyes were staring into and she jumped up in fright. Draco held out his hand and she took it reluctantly.

"Draco…what is this—"

"Her whispering was cut off when he held a finger to her lips. He led her down the slowly reforming stairs and to the leather couches. She sat down and stared up at him.

"What have you been keeping from me?" There was a little bit of madness in his voice.

"Nothing, Draco what's—"

"Pansy, where are you? Hmm? Where do you go? My Pansy doesn't hide in her dorm every night and apparently cry." He pushed his hair back and let out a sorrowful sigh. He knelt in front of her and put his head in her lap. She slowly began to stroke his hair, not knowing if he would suddenly pop up.

"I'm just very tired."

"I know you're lying! Why can't you be honest with me?" She withdrew her hands as he jumped to his feet. Pansy was slowly becoming more and more frustrated. She looked around the room.

"Draco, just trust me—"

"How can I trust you when you keep me in the dark like a child?!" His fist were clenched and his eyes glared down at her.

"Wha..What did you just say?" The terror of never escaping her dejavoo sank in. All Pansy could do was sob.

Authors Note!!

Sorry it took a while to update. I just posted a new story called When You Have To Choose, it's a Scorpius/ Rose fic (psst go check it out), and so that was taking me a while. Post more soon. =]


	12. An Order Accomplished

"I said, how can I trust you when you keep me in the dark like a child?" Draco sat down next to her. Pansy knew what was coming next, she couldn't help it. A sob escaped her throat and it was all over. She began to cry uncontrollably. Draco stared at her completely stunned, "Pansy? Pansy, I'm sorry-I didn't mean it. I know you—"

"I'm so sorry; I don't want you to get hurt. Draco you don't know, I don't know what's going to happen. I don't want you to go away-I don't want anyone to make you go away-I can't do it.." She gasped for breath and tried to mop some of the tears away from her eyes but they just kept on pouring out. He pulled her into his arms tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere. No one can make me leave you." She felt his hands run through her hair. He shushed her and murmured calming words to her until she had steadied her breathing. Pansy didn't want to talk, she just wanted to stay quiet and comfortable with his arms around her, "Please just talk to me."

"I don't know," Pansy tossed the idea around of telling him about her dreams. She didn't know if she should or what would happen. She had to be honest with him; this was the young man she would be marrying in a few months. _Her best friend_. Pansy slowly craned her head up to look at Draco, "I've been having these dreams."

"What sort of dreams?" He ran his hand up and down her back comfortingly as she recalled all the dreams she had had for the past month. He listened and did not ask any questions. When she was through he said, "Are you sure it just isn't your anxiety getting to you?"

"Draco, Dumbledore didn't even want me to tell you. These are not just silly little dreams I'm having. These are serious and I don't know what they mean-fuck- I don't want to know. I just don't want to have anymore." She pulled away from him and hugged herself. He leaned back on the side of the couch and they sat in silence for a while.

"I know you won't like the idea, but I think I should owl my mother about this."

"You're right, I don't like the idea." Pansy got to her feet and looked down at him.

"What else can I do? Clearly Dumbledore doesn't have the answer!" Draco stood up, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. He placed his hands on her arms, "I will keep you safe, no matter what that costs anyone else—"

"No, you can't just throw people down in front of you to block the flames Draco! It doesn't work that way—" He tightented his grip on her arms.

"It does now. I will protect you before I do anyone else—"

"I don't want that!" Pansy yelled over him, "I don't want to hurt other people just to ensure my own safety! I'm not that fucking selfish!"

"Well you need to fucking be because you're carrying our child." Draco hissed. Pansy opened and shut her mouth, not knowing what to say, "Do you ever think about that Pansy? Do you ever think about the fact that you are pregnant with _our_ son?" Draco let go of her and headed toward the stairs.

"No…I haven't really—"

"Well, I wish you did." He did not look at her. He simply ran up the stairs and left her standing alone in the common room.

They didn't talk the next day. The simply stared at each other, completely confused and annoyed. She knew she had been wrong, what else could she say? Pansy was not one of the most maternal girls and she doubted she would be until their son was born. Draco still looked in a nasty mood by the time dinner rolled around. The silence was driving her mad.

I'm sorry." She sat next to him but he ignored her, "Draco, please, you know I am. Please forgive me?" He eyed her hand as it stroked his arm gently. There was hopefulness in her touch and he sighed.

"…S'alright." He muttered and went back to eating.

"Do you really forgive me, or are you just trying to shut me up?"

"A little of both."

"I can live with that." She didn't care that he was still in a foul mood. A smile of success wore proudly on her face as she began to eat mounds upon mounds of food. About half way through her meal she noticed Draco watching her eat and trying not to smile, "Do you think anyone notices I am eating for two?" She murmured between mouthfuls.

"Not at all."

They walked back to the Slytherin common room exchanging few words as they did so. He stopped her before she went up to bed and asked, "Are you happy?"

"Relatively."

"Pansy, give me a real answer—"

"Yes," She placed a hand on his cheek, "I am happy." She kissed him and then ran up the stairs. Her bed engulfed her as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up, dear." Pansy groaned, someone was shaking her awake. She rolled over and nearly jumped out of her skin. Her mother and Narcissa stood in front of her with huge grins.

"Did you sleep well?" Audrey sat down on the end of her bed looking most prim. She matched Narcissa, with their tightly wound buns and tiny black hats. Pansy gave her mother a small nod.

"Pansy, we think you should come home until the wedding. Just take a few weeks off to prepare for the wedding and the baby. It must be all so exciting and overwhelming for you." Narcissa touched Pansy's arm gently.

"I don't…I don't want to go." She looked between the two of them and then stood up, "I want to talk to Draco." She hurried down the stairs before they could stop her. She looked at the clock, it was only five in the morning. As she ran up to Draco's bed the reality of what was going on hit her and she began to panic she shook him awake violently.

"Wh-what's going on? What's wrong—"

"My mother and your mother are here to take me to the Manor." Her eyes searched his for the reason as to why this was happening. He sat straight up.

"What? Where are they?"

"Downstairs probably. I don't want to go, I want to stay here with you." She wrapped her arms around his middle and he held her tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stomped down the stairs. Pansy could hear him yelling, "Don't fucking keep her hidden at home! She should be here with me—"

"We are not _asking_ her to come, it's an order." Narcissa snapped.

"I want her hear with me, she is safer here."

"Don't be a stubborn fool, Draco. Don't you think we know what is best?" Narcissa was hinting at something but Draco did not want to listen.

"She is staying with me, this is final."

"Narcissa, let it go. We'll come back next weekend." Pansy exhaled and felt herself flush with admiration for her mother. Their heels clicked out of the Common room and Draco came stomping back up stairs grumbling to himself. He crawled back into his bed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know what they're on about, but they better fuck off." He pulled one of her arms around him and he soon fell asleep. She slipped away from him and crept down stairs with a smile on her face. Her foot brushed the bottom step and a hand smashed down on her mouth. A voice whispered stupefy and Pansy's eyes closed.


	13. First Day Away

"Why was this necessary Narcissa?" Lucius voice was shaking the whole room.

"She is nearly three months pregnant and I do not want that Longbottom halfwit going after her. I am protecting our grandson—"

"And scaring her half to death. You and Aubrey and your half assed plans, Draco didn't want her to go with you!" Lucius slammed his cane down on something, "Did you have to Stupefy her? Why couldn't you just wait, you're so impatient!"

"Lucius Malfoy, I will not repeat myself again. Everything I do is for the good of our grandson." Their voices began to drift away and Pansy sat up. She felt extremely sick and had to hold back to feeling of vomiting. Her eyes came to focus on the room around her. It was one of the master bedrooms of the Manor. They had done it. They had taken her away from Draco. She lay back down and pulled a pillow close to her chest and sobbed. Elves came rushing to her aid asking her a million questions and she heard Narcissa and Lucius rushing up the stairs.

"Pansy, what's wrong darling?" Narcissa sat next to her.

"Why did you take me away from him? I don't want to be by myself." She whispered.

"Oh, hush now darling, you'll see him in less than a month. Besides you need to see the doctor and oh- Merlin knows what other things we must do." A smile never left Narcissa's face as she stared down at Pansy. This just made her cry harder. She could have sworn she saw Narcissa shrug before she stood up and walked out. She felt Lucius take her small hand in his.

"I am so sorry Pansy, I know this is not what you want. Please forgive Narcissa for taking so many liberties?"

"Of course." Pansy gave him a half smile and he walked out. She tried to cry as quietly as possible and sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

"Time to get up, darling." Pansy felt her eyes twitch and then open. Narcissa was bustling around the room opening the ceiling high curtains and pulling clothes out of drawers, "We have wedding plans to do today so you must get dressed and be presentable for Madam Luovel's." She left the room and Pansy put on all the clothes Narcissa had picked. They fit her okay but they were definitely not something she would ever choose to wear. A long brown dress which made her look even more pregnant and washed out her skin tone, coupled with slipper like shoes. She felt like she was being put on display. Luckily the robes Narcissa picked out covered most of it. With a flick of her wand, Pansy's hair was pulled up in a French braid which rounded into a bun. She aimed for presentable and that's what she got.

Madam Luovel's was even worse than Pansy could have imagined. Pink, pink and more pink. Yes, Pansy did like the color, but not in such an immense amount. Narcissa bustled her over to the flowers and pointed at the ugliest colors of course. This was Pansy's wedding and although she could not be forward about it, she would suggest the things she liked.

"Well, what about these? I like these colors, they're soft." She picked up a lavender and a white tulip and held them up to Narcissa. She looked mildly satisfied.

"Are these the colors you want?" The arch in her eyebrow made Pansy nervous.

"Well, what do you think? Are they too…bland?"

"No, they're beautiful. I'll order a thousand of each." Pansy almost dropped the flowers. A thousand each? Were they going to put them all over the Manor? Narcissa was already pulling her over to the table cloths, "So our color scheme is lavender and white. Should we get the table cloths patterned or solid color?" She asked the girl behind the counter.

"I say solid." The girl seemed completely bored and annoyed that anyone was speaking to her.

"Solid sounds nice." Pansy chimed in and Narcissa nodded.

"I will need fifty in lavender and fifty in white." Pansy now knew for certain that this wedding would huge. So far, though, it was coming together the way she wanted. The rest of the day was spent bustling around the store picking out center pieces, lighting, and other pointless things. Narcissa saw the sadness on Pansy's face as she sat down with her at dinner.

"Are you alright dear?" Narcissa placed her fork down and stared at Pansy.

"I just miss Draco." Pansy gave her a twitch of a smile and went back to eating. Narcissa kept staring her down.

"Well, he'll be home soon enough." Narcissa essentially ignored Pansy's depression but she didn't care. She would just have to bide her time with things to keep her busy. She would just have to take Narcissa out to buy excessive amounts of baby clothes, toys, furniture, the whole nine yards so she wouldn't miss him, and before long he would be home, "The doctor comes tomorrow to check on the baby." Narcissa said absent mindedly.

"Well that should be exciting." Pansy sighed as Narcissa dragged on conversation about the baby until she demanded her attention.

"…I think the most important thing right now, is deciding on a name." Pansy's head shot up and she felt herself blush.

"I have a lot in mind," Lie, "I'll write them down for you and Lucius to look at and when Draco comes home we'll decide."

"Well, there is a name book in the study if you want to take a look at it." Narcissa waved her hand for Pansy to go and she did so. The study was massive, she had no idea how she would find the book anywhere. She would accio it but she didn't know the title. Luckily it seemed to have been placed on one of the desks. It was over two thousand pages long but Pansy figured it was better now than never to look at names. She found a few she liked, Damien, Shadow, Abraxas, Esras, Evander, Arion, Antioco, but none of them stood out to her. Pansy closed the book sadly and leaned on the desk. This is something to be done with Draco, she thought. The sun was beginning to set and with nothing to do she trudged up stairs and put herself to bed.

$%Y%Y$SE%STSGRY%$

"What do you want me to do about it Draco, I don't have any power over your mother." Snape sat behind his desk mixing something that smelled like cherries and burning hair, while Draco fumed. He had his hands tangled in his hair as he walked around the Potions class.

"Why is she there? What's the logical reason behind it?" He hissed and turned his full attention to Snape. He simply shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know." He drawled, "Draco, go to bed. You'll see her in a month—"

"Stop telling me that!" He roared. The castle seemed so quiet after that. Snape stopped mixing the potion and looked down at his desk.

"She is safer away from here—"

"How will I know if she's okay or sick or upset-she was fine here with me—"

"No she was not—"

"Why? Why does everyone doubt that I can protect her?" His voice was going dangerously low but Snape headed no warning.

"Because Longbottom could have possibly hurt her, in turn injuring your child. Now will you please, leave me- Draco don't—"

It was too late. Draco was already bounding down the hallway, wand in hand, searching for Neville. He was filled with an insatiable rage and seemed to scare off anyone in his path. He heard someone start calling to him but he ignored it. The voice was growing closer to Draco and he spun around angrily screaming, "What?"

"Let's go, you're not doing this." Blaise walked up to him and shook his head, "There's already enough of a war Draco, don't fan the flames." He waited a few moments and Draco gave in. The walk back to the Slytherin Common room was tense. Draco radiated anger.

"Dammit all!" Draco roared as Blaise sat down quietly in a chair, "I fucking hate this situation-my mother is the most daft, inconsiderate—"

"Daphne's pregnant." Blaise sighed. Draco stopped his rant and shifted his eyes to Blaise.

"Well…are you happy?"  
"No…no Draco, I'm not." He put his head in his hands and breathed slowly, "I know this was a poor time to bring it up but I had to tell someone. I don't want a child, a wife, any of it." Blaise stood up, "Goodnight mate." He left so abruptly that Draco hardly had anytime to process what was happening. His anger had floated away and now he was only left with the thoughts of pity and sorrow for his best friend.


	14. Daughter

"Pansy, wake up!" Pansy felt Narcissa's cold hands dragging her upward and out of bed. Her eyes opened when a bang like a firework came from outside her bedroom door. Narcissa threw her into a closet and closed the door. The door blew off its hinges and she heard Bellatrix half screaming half laughing.

"Get out Bella. You are in my home—"

"You _little liar_. Where is she?" Bella flicked her wand and sent the gas lamp from the night stand flying. Narcissa sent it back at her sister and it smashed right above her head, setting the ceiling a flame.

"She is not any of your concern. Get out Bella."  
"My only Nephew's child is none of my concern? This is the last time you will see me Narcissa-you've pushed me aside for the last time. Before I go- I have a gift for our dear Pansy." Bellatrix turned back towards the doorway and began to murmur something while clutching her hands to her chest. The fire on the ceiling burned out and the room went dark. Through the slats in the door Pansy heard a muffled cry. Her heart began to pound fast when she realized the cry was from a baby. Narcissa gasped.

"What have you done?"

"Goodbye, Cissy." The crack of apparation echoed in the room and Pansy burst out of the closet.

"Narcissa- Narciss-dammit, Lumos!" Pansy lit the end of her wand and saw Narcissa sitting on the ground cradling a small girl, probably about the age of two.

"She…she bound her to you." Narcissa stared at the child who was still crying mercilessly. When Pansy stepped closer the child's head whipped around and she pushed herself away from Narcissa. The baby girl attached herself to Pansy and sobbed in fear.

"She did what?" Pansy tentatively picked up the child, but Narcissa was not listening.

"I-I can't believe she would do this. Why would she ever-who could—" Narcissa wiped a tear away from her eye as Pansy sat down on her bed.

"Narcissa tell me what is going on, please?" The intensity of the room was making her feel sick.

"She has given this child to you. She stole this child away from some pure blood couple…who went against our lord. It takes very dark magic to break a mother to child bond and redirect it anyway you please." Narcissa began to mumble to herself again but Pansy was too stunned to speak.

"What happened to her parents?" Pansy could barely speak she felt so ill.

"Bellatrix killed them." Narcissa picked herself up off the floor and spun around the room wildly, "I don't know what-I have to find Lucius-I don't know." She sobbed into her hands. Pansy lay the now sleeping child down on her bed and hurried to Narcissa's side.

"I'll take care of her as if she were my child Narcissa, you know that—"

"That's not why I'm upset darling-I know you will! Of course, of course." She wiped the tears off her face and put a hand on Pansy's shoulder, "I can't explain the extent of what she's done. Just love her like she is one of our own?" Pansy could not believe what she was hearing but she still nodded. The clock on the wall read 3:20 and she knew the morning would be rough, "You cannot tell Draco about her yet. Trust me-I have to find Lucius." She kissed Pansy's forehead and hurried threw the door frame. She paused and murmured, "Her name is Seraphina." Pansy turned back to her bed where the tiny girl lay. She didn't know the color of her eyes, her hair, or where she came from. As she lay down in bed next to her all she knew was that she smelled like vanilla bean and chai.

* * *

"Draco, here comes your fathers owl." Breakfast was miserable. He simply held out his hand and let the owl drop two letters into his hand and kept on flying. He tore it open the first and read.

Hope you're well, my son. Things are hectic at the manor. Pansy is

well but busy. I assure you the weeks will go by fast. It will be a great

celebration when you arrive back home for the holidays.

Stay Well,

Lucius

Draco found the letter to be about as generic as the hundreds he had received over the years. The other was from Pansy. He felt his cheeks warm with happiness and he ripped the envelope gently.

Draco,

I miss you. I can't believe how hard it is to not see your face every

day. Your mother is so wonderful with all the wedding plans and such.

I looked at a baby name book but I can't choose without you. Hurry home.

Love,

Pansy

Draco put the letter down and stared up at the morning sky ceiling. These were the longest days of his life. He looked toward Blaise who seemed more like a lump of clothing rather than a human being. His presents sucked all the happiness out of the room. Daphne was at the opposite end of the table looking equally as upset. She kept her head down and refused to look anyone in the eye. Draco wondered if things were _any bit_ happier at home.

* * *

"Seraphina, Sera-Serapheena." Pansy rocked the little girl back and forth in the early hours of the morning. Days had gone by and it was driving her mad not to tell Draco. She would not bother trying to explain to Narcissa that Draco would be more furious with them if the child was a surprise. He would feel betrayed, lied to. He's dramatic like that, Pansy thought. In the early morning light it was clear now that the child had dark raven hair, a faintly freckled face, and huge dark blue eyes. Her eye lashes were from here to infinity and Pansy could not believe how gorgeous this child was. Pansy had fashioned her tight black curls with a bow to keep them out of her eyes. She must be part Italian, Pansy thought.

"She is quite beautiful, Pansy." The voice from the doorway mad her head flick up. Lucius sauntered in and as he approached the small child became tense with anxiety.

"Why is she afraid of everyone but me?" Pansy put the little girl behind her so she could talk to Lucius and still make her feel protected.

"She is bound to you. I doubt Narcissa explained it," Pansy shook her head and Lucius continued, "To bound a child to a new 'mother' per say calls on powerful magic. She has no memories of her parents, no feelings towards them or anyone else. All she knows is that you are her protector. It will be very difficult for her to bond with other people. Especially Draco." Pansy's heart sank.

"Why especially him?"

"He's a complete stranger. She's getting used to Narcissa and I but by the time he shows up she'll already feel comfortable. She'll also feel threatened by his presence and bond between the two of you." Lucius gave the small girl a smile but she simply went on hiding behind Pansy.

"But eventually-eventually she will love him like she loves me?"

"Not for a very long time. She is bound to you and you only Pansy. Not to him." Her heart fell to the pit of her stomach and she felt sick. How long would it take for her to trust him and love him? She didn't even know if Draco would have enough patience to deal with a two year old.

"I just don't know why Bellatrix did this." The words came out softer than a whisper but Lucius still heard.

"She enjoys creating chaos," He began to pace around the bedroom, "At least she's gone now."

"I don't know how much longer I can lie to him. He will be so upset when he comes back." Pansy looked down at the floor and Lucius stopped walking.

"Honestly Pansy, to try to explain it in a letter would be dreadfully tedious. For your own sanity do not tell him." The strength in his voice told her not to test him. She nodded and he left her to tend to the child. Seraphina was clinging to the back of her dress with worry.

"Oh, it's alright." Pansy swung the girl around her gently and patted her back. Part of her was enraged. She had half a mind to just leave and find her own way back to Hogwarts. But riding a broom pregnant would be a poor choice and she couldn't leave Seraphina. Then Pansy realized what she wanted to know so she got up and hurried after Lucius with Seraphina on her hip.

"Who were her parents?" Pansy stopped him at the top of the stairs. Lucius sighed.

"It's not definite but we think they were a pureblood couple in hiding."

"But you don't know their names?"

"No, that I do not." Lucius left her pondering at the top of the stairs.


	15. Protection

"Draco-wait—" Daphne stopped him at the boys dormitory stairs. He felt himself internal cringe as he turned around.

"What's up?" Her freckles were stained with mascara streaks and he nearly jumped back at the sight of her sobbing.

"Have you seen Blaise? He's been avoiding me for days-I really need to talk to him." She tried to pull herself together but was still a mess. He sighed and looked up the stairs.

"Um…I'll look for him and if I see him I'll send him to you." He tried to walk away but she touched his shoulder again.

"Just tell him…I'm sorry." She let go and ran down the stairs and out of the common room. Draco trudged up the stairs and glared at Blaise when he walked in. He was lying on his back staring glumly at the canopy of the bed. Draco was getting tired of his moping and whining and bitching about being a father and marrying someone he didn't really care about. Draco hadn't even mentioned the fact that he missed Pansy enough to fly out of Hogwarts tonight-even though it was snowing like no other.

"She says she's sorry." Draco spat at him. Blaise sat up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Daphne…is sorry. I don't know why! Why don't _you_ go ask her?" Draco chucked his books on his bed and ripped off his shirt.

"What is your problem?" Blaise growled and lay back down.

"Oh nothing-my pregnant fiancé had been gone for weeks-you're a selfish git—"

"I'm selfish? Draco don't even fucking start—"

"Blaise, I don't care if you don't love Daphne or if you don't want to marry her. You're going to be a father. Be happy- be excited- be anything other than what you are now because right now you suck. If you were mature and maybe a little bit of a man maybe you'd be there for _your_ fiancé." Draco felt his temples pounding in rage.

"She isn't my fiancé."

"You're marrying her in less than a week-like it or not." The two men stood at opposite ends of the room ready to beat the other until they were black and blue.

* * *

The Manor was silent. It was dinner and not even Seraphina made a noise while Pansy fed her. There was tension in the air and Pansy couldn't ignore it. She looked between Narcissa and Lucius who ate quietly and didn't look up from their plates.

"Draco will be home Saturday." Pansy smiled cheerfully but only received a nod from Lucius, "Is there something wrong?" Pansy put her fork down and waited for one of them to acknowledge her question.

"What-nothing, no we're fine. Everything's fine." Narcissa seemed to twitch at the question.

"Are you sure?" Pansy was not going to give up until this undertone of worry was gone from the house. Lucius sighed and put down his glass.

"Narcissa-we've waited long enough." Narcissa glared at him and stood up to leave but he grabbed her arm and made her sit down, "Draco will be home—"

"We should tell them together." She snapped and pulled her arm away.

"If you don't say it- I will and I will be blunt." He seethed. Pansy's heart began to race.

"Someone tell me, now." She sat forward in her chair and narrowed her eyes.

"Seraphina may have lost all of her magical abilities. A _squib_." Lucius closed his eyes at the word and Narcissa nearly began to cry. Pansy just didn't know what to say. She looked at the baby who was content putting peas and carrots into her mouth by hand.

"Oh…well it's alright. She's so young-I wouldn't expect her to—"

"Breaking the bond of mother and child will leave the child powerless…generally. It is more likely she is a _squib_ than a witch." Lucius stared at the child with wide eyes.

"It will be alright." Pansy picked up the baby and held her close.

"Pansy, I don't know what to say," Narcissa choked back tears, "Pansy if you—"

"It will be alright!" Pansy screamed and stood up, "What is wrong with you two! She is just a baby- I would love her if she was a muggle child! She is my daughter now-and squib or not I will love her—" Pansy stormed out of the room and up the stairs with Seraphina crying in her arms. She was frightened by the volume of Pansy's voice. Pansy slammed the bedroom door closed with her foot and lay Seraphina in her new crib. She shushed her and hummed until she fell asleep.

"I can't do this anymore." Pansy whispered to herself as she sat down on her bed. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. She hadn't gotten much bigger but she wasn't worried. The doctor said all was normal and she would have a boy. Tears fell down her cheeks and over her lips. Saturday, I just have to make it till Saturday, she thought.

"Mummy." Pansy's head shot up. Seraphina stood up with her head cocked to the side, wondering why her mother was crying.

"Lie down, go to sleep." Pansy mumbled and she obeyed. Pansy crawled under her covers and dimmed all the lights. Before she fell asleep she looked at the crib and whispered, "I love you."

The morning came sooner than expected and Pansy shot up in bed at seven in the morning to Seraphina crying. She made her way over to the crib, lifted her out, and then shuffled back to bed with her under her arm. As she lay back down Seraphina watched her curiously. Pansy's eyes began to close and soon she was asleep. What seemed like minutes later turned out to be hours and Pansy sat up once again, groggy from sleep. She looked around the room and then jumped out of bed when she realized Seraphina wasn't there.

"Seraphina, come out." She said. When there was no reply she began searching the room. She was nowhere to be seen. Pansy ran out of the room and all around the upstairs, "Seraphina!"

"She's down here with me, Pansy." Narcissa called up the spiral staircase. Pansy held her hand over her chest as her heart beat pounded. Pansy found the two of them sitting on the floor looking out the ceiling length window which faced the back garden. Pansy had never seen Narcissa sit on the floor. She watched the two of them play and bond in a way and it made Pansy think of the way Narcissa raised Draco. But at the thought of Draco, Pansy's heart sank and she had to sit down for a while.

* * *

It was ten minutes to midnight. Not that the train would magically appear out his window but it would be soon enough. He was already pack and not tired at all. He glanced over at Blaise and sighed. Draco hadn't really spoken to him since their row the other day. He could tell that he was awake even though he was in bed. Draco was too anxious to sleep. He wanted to go home and see Pansy. That was it. He didn't even care so much about the wedding anymore it was just going to be another day in their lives. For Pansy's sake he hoped it was special. Draco jumped as Blaise began to cough wildly. The coughing was muffled and full of something Draco couldn't quite hear. Then he knew what it was; Blaise was crying. Draco walked over and stood at the end of his bed.

"Mate? You alright?" Draco tried not to sound harsh.

"Yeah, just catching a cold." Blaise barely spoke above a whisper, "Hope I don't give it to Daphne…her being pregnant and all…." Blaise pulled the covers down a bit and eyed Draco.

"You don't have to lie. I know you're upset. Have you talked to Daphne?" He knew Blaise had been avoiding her like crazy. Blaise sat up and wiped his face violently. The room was so dark but still sweat and dried tears glistened on his face.

"We talked," He looked down at his hands, "She thinks it's a girl. I don't really care either way…I just…I just hope their healthy."

"It's all you can hope for—"

"Aren't you worried, Draco? We're getting married tomorrow and we're going to be fathers. I don't understand how you are so relaxed." There was a subtle guilt behind Blaise's monotone.

"I was for a while but it's a lot easier to accept and be happy about it all when you're going through it with someone you love. It's a lot harder for you, mate." They were silent for a while and then Draco asked, "Do you think you'll ever love her?" Blaise leaned his head back on the bed post and sighed.

"I'm going to try. I want to love her…. I wish I wasn't such a fucking prick." He buried his head in his hands.

"Just decide from this point on you're not going to be." The two men sat in silence for the rest of the night waiting for the sun to come up and as soon as it did they were dressed and ready to leave. Daphne met them at the bottom of the stairs. She looked so awkward, as if not meant to be in the Slytherin dorms at all. Blaise gave her a smile and held out his hand. The three of them walked down to the carriages and boarded the train together.

* * *

There were barely any nails left on her fingers by the time Pansy had finished breakfast. She was a bundle of nerves waiting at any moment for Draco to either walk through the door or apparated into the house. Seraphina had been clinging to her all day and it was getting to be exhausting. She wasn't ready for a toddler who wouldn't let anyone else touch her but Pansy. Sometime's Narcissa would hold her but never Lucius, which led Pansy to believe that Draco wouldn't be getting close to her any time soon.

"Mummy," Seraphina stretched up her arms to Pansy waiting to be picked up, "Mummy-up-up—"

"Not now Seraphina. Mummy is busy, I'm waiting for Draco- I'm waiting for Daddy to come home!" Her tone became very excited in hopes to get the little girl close to him. She simply stared up at her confused and then grab a fistful of Pansy's dress. It was silent in the house. She would hear a pop from outside. The clock ticked and nothing happened. She felt stupid for sitting in the dining room waiting.

"Pansy, the flower delivery is here- can you get the door?" Narcissa called to her.

"Of course." Pansy got up and shook Seraphina off. Her dress was cute, she thought. She picked it out especially for today because she wanted to be beautiful for Draco's arrival. The dress was knee length, white with embroidered flowers around her chest. She twirled around and Seraphina watched excitedly as it flared out. Pansy skipped to the door and opened it. A small man with a long scroll and tiny glasses nodded at her and smiled.

"Flower's for the Malfoy wedding?"

"Yes, come right in. Direct all of your boxes to the back garden." Pansy let the little man through and went to shut the door, but something caught her eye. She opened it all the way and there Draco stood at the end of the drive with his hands in his pockets smiling up at the house. Snow fell all about him and she screamed in happiness.

"You're home!" She sprinted down the stone path and into his arms.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll catch a cold!" He laughed. He picked her up and carried her back inside. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him all over, "I missed you." He murmured.

"You have no idea—"

"Mummy…" A small voice came from under the table and Pansy bit her lip.

"Who is-what?" Draco let go of Pansy and knelt next to the table. He and Seraphina were faced to face and she looked horrified, "Well, hello…who are you?"

"Mummy!" Seraphina backed even farther under the table, but Draco took her by the arms and gently pulled her out. She screamed bloody murder until Pansy held her.

"Did I miss something?" Draco sat down in a chair and looked up at her, his mouth still open in confusion.

"You're aunt…she bound her to me. This is our daughter, Seraphina." Pansy was beginning to feel really upset about how this whole meeting had gone, "Stop crying, right now. This is…this is Daddy, you be nice." Pansy murmured to her. The words meant nothing though and she continued to cry.

"Are you kidding me? My Aunt bound her to us—"

"To me Draco, just me." Pansy sat down next to him and put Seraphina down, "I was hoping it wouldn't be true." Tears began to fall down her cheeks and then a wave of sobs got hold of her, "I want her to love you the way she loves me."

"Don't cry, love. I'm sure she'll love me in a few days or so." Draco pulled Pansy onto his lap and kissed her forehead. He pulled her back and looked at her, "Why do you feel lighter? Not to be an ass, but shouldn't you feel heavier?"

"I am heavier… I promise, the doctor came and I as healthy as ever." Pansy rubbed her temples as Seraphina's crying became insistent.

"Maybe if I just hold her regardless-she will get used to me." Draco nodded to the screaming toddler but Pansy shook her head.

"I don't know Draco, ugh-stop! You need to stop!" Pansy yelled at her and Seraphina stopped, although she looked horrified, "I'm putting her to bed- she can nap now." Pansy picked her up and the three of them went upstairs.

"I'll have to pick her up eventually because you won't be able to when you're further along. She's beautiful, by the way." Pansy smiled at Draco's compliment. As they reached the top of the stairs Pansy realized she would have to tell Draco about Seraphina's loss of magic. She felt dread run through her body as she lay the baby down in her crib and sat with Draco on her bed, "I can't wait till their older, honestly. Can you imagine it?" Draco nestled his head into her hair and held her tight.

"They'll look cute together." She murmured absentmindedly but Draco went on.

"They'll be at Hogwarts together. It's kind of cool to think about. I wasn't expecting to get a daughter to," Draco laughed. Pansy's heart ate away at her and she knew she had to tell him, "We do need to think of a name though. Seraphina is a beautiful name and—"

"I have to tell you something, Draco." Pansy pushed him back and looked at him, "You're mother and father told me that because Seraphina's bond with her birth mother was broken that she could…possible lose all her magic. She would be a squib." Pansy searched his eyes but they were just endless grey. No emotion.

"What?" Draco stared at the crib, "She's…what? What do you mean?"

"It's more likely than not that she has lost all her magic."

"I don't believe that—"

"I told," Pansy stopped Draco before he could start, "I told you're mother and father it didn't matter to me."

"Well…yeah…I just—" Draco got up and began to pace the room. When he stopped he began to ramble, "She won't be able to defend herself- what will everyone around us think? Pansy, don't you find this at all upsetting?" He scratched his head and went back to pacing.

"No, I don't. Why do you?" Pansy the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"How do you expect her to function in our world with no magic?" Draco's voice was filled with panic.

"She'll have her brother to protect her-I'll make an elf follow her and do magic for her."

"Are you out of your mind? She won't be able to go to Hogwarts! She won't be able to go out anywhere with us!" Pansy jumped out of bed and walked over to him.

"Why can't you just say that you can't love her unless she has her magic? Just say it! Say it why don't you!" Pansy was shouting as loud as she could. She was protecting the only thing that mattered. Her daughter.

"I don't know if I can-I want to, I really do Pansy. It will just be stressful—"

"That's why you're aunt did this you idiot! She made her mine so that you would leave. Don't you get it?" Pansy's hair began to fall out of the elegant bun she had thrown it up in. The sun began to come in through the curtains and Pansy walked over to the warming window.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be like this." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'll figure it out." Pansy couldn't hide her rage. She looked over at Draco. He looked really upset and guilty but it didn't matter to her, "Don't frown love, it is _our_ wedding day." Pansy hissed and walked to the door.

"Pansy don't be like that—" She slammed the door behind her and left Draco in the bedroom with Seraphina screaming and crying. Nothing would ever be perfect or right, she thought, it's just something that has to be accepted.

* * *

**XXXX Sorry for the delay in updating, i've been working hard on my other stories. So don't forget to review and on a side note, does anyone draw on deviant art or know someone who loves my story enough (wink wink) to do a submission? Not likely but if you do, please do! And let me know! It would be much obliged =D. write more soon  
Laura**


	16. We Promise

It was ugly. That reflection in the mirror. The gown was perfect, her hair was perfect, but her heart was another story. Pansy put down the mascara wand she held in her hand and blotted under eyes. She had to stop crying. It was her wedding day. Pansy smoothed her hair back. It did look nice the way Narcissa had fixed it. Just a few curls falling out of the high bun here and there and pearls accenting her raven locks. Pansy wanted to stop crying but she couldn't. How could she be happy about marrying Draco now? He would never love Seraphina and she would never love him. Pansy stood up and straightened out her gown, "This is it." She whispered to herself. There was a knock on the door, "Come in."

"I can't."

"Draco?" She ran over to the door and opened it a crack but didn't look, "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry and you're right. I'll love her regardless, she's too precious not to." He murmured. Pansy smiled but didn't know if she should believe him.

"I know it's hard for you—"

"No, it was stupid of me. Beside's I think she likes me better now." There was a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

"Why?" Pansy's finger's tightened around the door's edge.

"Here" Draco stuck his hand through the door crack and clenched around his index finger was a tiny hand. Pansy let Seraphina in and picked her up, "She took it willingly, swear I did nothing. Walked all the way here with me hand in hand…or hand around finger I guess." Draco shut the door and walked away.

"Do you like him better now?" Pansy asked Seraphina. Her curly hair was pulled up into two pigtails with white bows. She looked excited, "I hope you do. He really is great once you get under the surface." Pansy sat her down and went back to fixing her hair. Another bit of knocking came on the door and Pansy called, "Come in." Narcissa bustled in wearing a long yellow gown and pearls on her neck and wrists.

"Almost time, are you ready?" Narcissa looked her over and smiled, "You look beautiful. You and Draco are walking down first obviously. Don't be nervous, it is your wedding." Narcissa kissed Pansy's cheek and held the door open for her. She lifted the long ivory skirt and walked out. She didn't feel nervous. She didn't feel anything really at all. All she did feel was a slight happiness that things were on the upside. Narcissa and Seraphina followed Pansy to back door which led out to the garden and waited.

"How will I know to go?" She murmured.

"The music." And then it happened. The violins started slowly and Pansy pushed open the glass doors. The garden looked beautiful. Flowers poked out of every bush, lights hung from every branch, and under her feet was a white and lavender carpet leading her towards her wedding. As she rounded a corner she lost her breath. There were over fifty rows of people, there head to be more than three hundred there. Row after row of black velvet chairs and people dressed in fine gowns and cloaks. What made her happiest was seeing her mother waiting at the end of the isle. Pansy held her bouquet in front of her and began to walk. She heard people murmuring things. 'So beautiful', 'Stunning, absolutely stunning', and 'What a beautiful bride'. Pansy was happy. This was her wedding day and it was perfect. She finally reached Draco standing on a small platform with a man next to him. Another feeling suddenly came over her and Draco too. The Dark Lord had just arrived.

"We are all gather to bond together this witch and wizard in love, spirit, and soul forever. Draco, do you take Pansy to be your wife and soul mate forever?" The man looked towards Draco but he was staring at Pansy.

"I do." Draco took the smaller ring on the pillow floating near them. He lifted her hand and slipped on a ring that she had never seen before. There was nothing like it. It was amazing. The diamonds sparkled like the stars above them in the nights sky.

"Pansy, do you take Draco to be your husband and soul mate forever?" The man gave her a warm smile and she almost burst into tears. It was too beautiful. The whole wedding was so perfect. The most perfect moment of her life.

"I do." The pillow floated close the her and she took the ring that was left and slipped it on Draco's finger. She held his hands tightly and held her breath as the man began to speak again. This would be the part where he bonded them for life.

"Now, both of you. Do you promise to keep true to your values and faiths as purebloods?" Pansy's mouth almost fell open. That's not part of the ceremony. Draco squeezed her hand and they looked at each other.

"We promise."

"Then I now declare you bonded for life!" Everyone behind them stood up and clapped as he waved his wand and a shower of what felt like moon dust and stars fell around them. Draco pulled Pansy close to him and kissed her. If there was any other word for perfect she would use it but nothing else could describe this moment. Hand in hand they walked back down the aisle and into the house.

"We're married!" She practically screamed when they got in the house. He picked her up and kissed her again. When he set her back down they both began to laughs.

"We look like fools grinning like this." He entwined his fingers in hers and they stared out of the glass door.

"I never thought this wedding would be the wedding I had always dreamed of. But it was…it is. I love you." She held his face in her hands and he smiled down at her.

"I love you too." With one last kiss they ran upstairs and changed into more comfortable formal attire. When they reentered the back yard they found the ceremony was not over. It was silent amongst the crowd and they took a seat in the back. Blaise stood nervously at the altar. A guest in front of them turned around and shook both their hands.

"Congratulations, you looked stunning my dear." The old woman was regal as many of the other attendance were but she had a spunk about her that made Pansy feel comfortable, "and you were on time. Not like this bride, she's ten minutes late."

"Late? Oh no…I better go find her." Pansy kissed Draco's cheek and ran into the house, "Daphne?" Pansy called. She knew she could be anywhere in the house but she hoped she would be relatively close.

"Over here." Daphne's voice was muffled. Pansy found her sitting on the parlor floor with a box of tissues, "I can't do it."

"You have to!" Pansy pulled her up. Her dress was not a wedding dress. It was just another white dress and her hair was pulled back in a plain bun, "What are you wearing?"

"Mother wouldn't buy me a dress. This is all I could find." She wiped away the tears and stared at the floor, "I'm no good at Transfiguration."

"Well luckily I am…and fashion. Stand back a bit." Pansy looked at the dress. It was too short. She added another foot so it was floor length and some frills at the bottom for a bit of flare. Around the bust she added a bit of sparkle and a sash to hide Daphne's already plump frame. Pansy pulled Daphne's hair out of the bun it was in and transformed her bobby pin into a diamond encrusted clip. Daphne's hair relaxed and Pansy placed the clip in for accent. She looked like a star. Daphne turned around to the mirror and gasped.

"I look…oh my Merlin. Thank you Pansy." Daphne squeezed her tightly and then hurried out to the garden and Pansy followed. She resumed her seat with Draco. He was still talking to the old woman.

"Another beauty. This is some wedding." The woman gestured to Daphne who looked much more radiant now that she had a proper wedding gown. Blaise looked like a pile of nerves and every time the man spoke Draco bet he was going faint. He lost the bet because Blaise made it through the ceremony and back down the aisle with Daphne in one piece.

"How many more?" Pansy whispered.

"Five, but we don't know them. Might as well go inside." They quickly made their way back up to Draco's old room and waited for Blaise and Daphne to walk in. They didn't.


	17. Fall and Carry On

"I'm getting a little worried," Pansy whispered, "Where could they be?" It was almost one in the morning. Everyone was either asleep or cleaning up. Blaise and Daphne were nowhere to be found in the Manor. Draco and Pansy had decided to get into bed at twelve but neither of them could sleep. Pansy heard something come down the hallway fast. She crept to the door and as soon as she opened it, Daphne stumbled in crying quietly.

"They took him-My father-your father- the Dark Lord. Where did they take him?" Daphne cried into Pansy's shoulder.

"What do you mean they took him? Forcefully—"

"He didn't want to go with them. It's our wedding night," Daphne rubbed her arm unconsciously, "I was supposed to get it tonight but…they didn't give it to me."

"That's probably where they took him then, don't worry. Daphne, go get some sleep and I promise he'll be back in a few hours." Pansy hugged her tightly and then sent her to the guest bedroom down the hall. She leaned against the door for a moment and then looked up, "Draco…are you happy?"

He looked up at her from his pillow and smiled, "Of course I am, love."

"This is like, the beginning of our lives. I don't want you to go back to school." Pansy sat on the bed and stared at him.

"I have to; one of us has to graduate. It will only be a few months." Draco sat up, took her hand, and kissed it.

"You're going to leave me with your mother?" Pansy threw her head back and sighed, "The longest seven months of my life." Draco's hand caressed hers.

"I'll be back before the baby comes though. Just wait, it will be perfect."

"Why am I having a baby?" Pansy stared at him, "Does anyone know why Daphne and I are pregnant?" She tried not to let her thoughts race but think of the birth only made her think back to the one nightmare.

"The pureblood race has to be strong, you know what he wants. We are supposed to raise our children to believe and have faith in the Dark Lord. Why what were you thinking?"

"I don't know...what will happen to Seraphina?"

"Nothing—"

"Draco, I know you are so happy that we are married and I am too but let's be realistic. Right now, he'll say everything is fine. What a beautiful baby, all of that, but in reality we both know that he think she will dirty the bloodlines." She held her head in both hands. Seraphina would not be hers to keep and she knew it. The Dark Lord would no doubt take her away- kill her eventually- the thought was too much to bear. Pansy began to sob uncontrollably into her hands, her face contorting painfully as she thought of her baby daughter dying. Draco pulled her in close and shushed her.

"Listen to me…listen, she is our daughter now. I would give my life for our children and if that means going against the Dark Lord, I'll do it. Just promise me, you'll protect them if something happens to me, okay? Don't cry, love."

"He'll kill her, I know he will—"

"Don't think such horrible things!" He lifted her face to look at his, "Think about all the time we have with her now and how precious she is. Think about our baby. Pansy don't let those horrible thoughts fill your mind, you'll give yourself nightmares." Draco kissed her gently and they slid under the covers. As her breathing slowed, Pansy realized that she would go to any lengths to save her children. She would do anything.

l

l

l

It felt like fire. Pansy's eyes flew open and she grabbed her arm. Something wasn't right. She looked at the clock and seethed. It was four in the morning, why was this happening right now? Her hand reached for Draco's shoulder to shake him awake but found nothing but the bed sheet. His space next to her was empty. As she got up she began to stumble and held onto the bed post. The pain was almost unbearable. As her fingers tenderly massaged the mark on her arm they began to feel wet and then drips hit the floor. Pansy screamed as her arm began to bleed profusely. She tried to run to the hallway but when she reached the door her knees collapsed. Her fingers fumbled with the handle and it took all her strength to pull it open. The hallway was well lit and she could see the blood staining her grey night gown. She crawled to the stair case and screamed as loud as she could.

"Daphne-Blaise—" Her voice was giving out as she lost more blood. Her head lay against the floor and her eyes closed.

"Draco, you arrived quickly." Lucius patted his son on the shoulder and they all sat around the dining room table. At the head was their Lord looking most pensive but a smile curled up onto his thin lips as everyone looked to him.

"I am most pleased with the bonds that have been made tonight, especially our dearest Pansy and Draco. However we must press on with other matters. Tonight I am sending Draco and Danforth out to finish what Mr. Zambini could not." The air went dead. What did Blaise fucking fail to do, Draco thought to himself, "It was not Mr. Zambini's fault, I failed to see what the enemies real goal was. Anyhow, Draco will kill Neville Longbottom and Danforth will kill Luna Lovegood." The two men stood and quickly existed the room.

Danforth was a young man from Durmstrang brought to marry another pureblood. He was generic looking; brown hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. He also wasn't much of a talker which made the mission go by so much slower. As they approached the end of the Malfoy property Draco turned to him.

"Do you know the location?"

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom's home." Danforth seemed stiff and a bit nervous.

"Alright I guess it's best not to waste time." Draco gave himself a smirk and they apparated.

Longbottom's apartment was located on a busy street in small town, of course. Draco quickly ducked into an alley and put his mask and hood. He felt foolish wearing it. They approached the apartment from the back and apparated to the top of the fire escape. Inside they could see the two of them sleeping soundly, not worrying about a thing. Danforth was about to apparated but Draco stopped him.

"It can't be this easy." Draco muttered, "There have to be protective charms on every inch of this apartment." They then began to disable whatever charms they could find. Finally they felt safe enough to enter the home and so they apparated into the kitchen. Draco felt Danforth's mood change as they began to walk toward the bedroom. His chest was broad, his shoulder's back, and Draco could have sworn he heard him laugh under his mask. The door was shut, either they could blow it open or apparated inside. Danforth raised his wand before Draco could pose the question and within an instant the door was flying back towards the bed. He heard Luna scream and the two jump to their feet. Draco ducked back into the hallway as a million spells came flying at him. One hit him in the leg and he fell, spurting blood all over the wall and floor.

"Let me go! Please—"

"Shut up filth. I want you to watch him die." Danforth had Luna in a choke hold, her wand lying on the floor next to her. Draco pulled himself up just in time to hear, "Avada Kedavra." Neville Longbottom was dead. Luna's cries and screams radiated in his head. He hurried into the room and saw Luna being thrown on the bed and Danforth climbing on top of her. Draco shot a crack into the air and screamed at him.

"There's no time for games. Finish the job." Draco's voice boomed in the quiet house. Danforth jumped off of her and she crawled to the back of the bed crying like a child and gripping the wall. Danforth held up his wand, "Avada Kedav—"

"Stupefy—"

Danforth hit the ground. The trio stood in the doorway and with no time to think Draco quickly grabbed Danforth's arm and apparated. He apparated five times back and forth a few so they couldn't trace him, and then to the outside of the Manor. When he ripped his mask off her saw Narcissa running out towards him with Blaise following in suit. She had tears in her eyes.

"What-what's going on—"

"There's something wrong with Pansy." She blubbered and held onto him. Her dropped Danforth's body and sprinted inside. As soon as his foot was in the door Lucius grabbed him.

"Calm down- calm yourself Draco. She's fine-you're mother is just dramatic."

"I have to go see her-I- Longbottom's dead- Lovegood is still alive- Potter and his two showed up and stupefied Danforth-I have to go see her." Lucius let him go and he continued to run up the stairs. Draco heard Daphne murmuring to someone down the hall and followed the voice to a guest bedroom. Inside Pansy lay with her eyes glazed over staring at the ceiling. A nurse stood in the corner mixing something together and holding Seraphina.

"What happened?" Draco's voice cracked as he fell to his knees at the side of the bed and clutched at the sheets.

"We don't know. We found her covered in blood outside your door…her arm had been bleeding for some reason. She's been in this state ever since. She talks sometimes but mostly just groans. Nurse say's she's very weak and needs some potions to keep her strong for the baby's sake. Draco….she could die."

"If all she did was bleed then why don't they just give her a potion to replenish her and that will be that?" He cried out.

"Snape found poison in her somehow…she didn't ingest it. They don't understand how any of it happened it just happened. You know we all think she'll pull through-she's the strongest." Daphne had tears in her eyes and got up to let Draco take her place next to Pansy. As soon as his hand grasped hers she flinched and moved her head towards him.

"I'm here now, love. It'll be okay." He kissed her hand and brushed the hair away from her forehead. Her skin was cold.

"You-you—" Pansy choked on her breath.

"Don't speak love, you need your rest—"

"You-you-don't….he's-try—"

"What is it darling?" Draco leaned closer to her.

"He's-try-trying to-to-kill-you." She gasped loudly and then passed out.

Draco paced their bedroom back and forth with Seraphina asleep on his shoulder. It was nearly five in the morning but he couldn't sleep. Blaise was staying up with Pansy and it was killing Draco to see her that way. All them had told Draco he needed to go get rest but still he found himself wandering around the room think about what she had said. Then Seraphina began to cry so he picked her up and now he was just walking back and forth pondering. Who was trying to kill him? Draco wanted to believe that she was just delirious but he knew Pansy too well. Even in moments of delirium she wouldn't blurt out something so important such as someone trying to kill him. He sat down on the bed and rubbed Seraphina's back as she began to whimper again in her sleep. He knew that she could sense Pansy being far away but he hoped that soon she would be comfortable enough with him not to notice. As her whimpers turned into cries he tilted her back and cradled her in his arms like a newborn.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco looked down at the toddler with loving eyes. She opened her eyes wide and stared back as tears streamed down her cheeks. He brushed the black hairs out of her eyes and held her close again, "Mummy will be okay. She is just sleeping right now, love. You need sleep too." She must've understood him in some way because she stopped crying and began to close her eyes, "I love you just as much as Mummy does. You are precious and a gift to both of us, magic or not."

Draco lay her back into her crib and rubbed her arms and sides as she fell back asleep. He smiled upon seeing her sleeping face. Even if she could never perform magic he would still love her and protect her. As soon as he turned away from the crib a gloom fell on his face. He made his way to the bed and laid down. He wished Pansy was well but at the same time he needed to know who had it out for him. It was eating at him to not be by her side. Luckily there soon was a knock on the door and he hurried to open it.

"She's doing a lot better mate! You should go see her." Blaise whispered excitedly. Draco grinned back at him.

"Thanks mate." He rushed out the door and down the hall. As soon as he entered he saw Pansy sitting up and smiling. She was reading a baby book and contemplating the names, "Oh thank Merlin!" He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you love. I don't know what happened. I feel better but I'm still tired." She kissed his cheek and watched him as he sat down on her bed.

"I'm just glad you're talking again. Do you remember what you said to me before?" His expression became serious as he waited for her reply. She closed the book and her eyes as she thought of what to say.

"Someone wants you _away_ from _me_." Her eyes locked with his, "He is a past being but becoming more…present. This isn't just one of my crazy dreams Draco. You must be careful when you're sent…._off_ to help our _mission_." He almost gasped at what she was saying but held it in. The Dark Lord wanted him dead.

"Yes my love, I understand." He didn't want her to go on. His fate couldn't be that grim, and even if it was he would fight against it.

l

l

l

A foggy mist was around her. As she began to run a white dress held her back so she pick up the ends to begin her fast pace run. There was no where left to go- just a vast forest lay before her. She cried out, "Draco-Draco where are you?" There was no reply so she began to run again. As she felt the darkness begin to way on her she stopped and spun around in the foliage.

"Pansy flower-you are mine now." As soft voice rang out. She kept spinning in circles, "My pet there is no need to worry. We will be together soon and that nitwit will soon be gone forever."

"What-what nitwit?" She stopped and sunk to the ground clutching her white gown."

'Why, Draco, my darling….you are mine now."

"Who are you?" She screamed.

"Thomas Marvolo." Her eyes clenched and everything went black.


End file.
